Beautiful Boy
by justkatherine
Summary: Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Berulang kali ia berciuman dengan gadis-gadis hanya untuk membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia normal./"Ayolah.. Apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto, arrrgghhhh" Dia menjambak rambut kuningnya frustasi/"Aku tahu ini salah tapi aku mencintainya, aku mencintai Neji Hyuuga."/
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Sangat OOC, Abal, Gaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata POV

Jemari lentikku menari lincah diatas tuts grand piano yang sedang ku mainkan. Mengalunkan sebuah nada yang terdengar sendu jika kau mendengarnya, mencoba menyalurkan semua emosi melalui nada-nada. Mencoba meninggalkan sementara permasalahan dunia yang menggangguku, meninggalkan sementara kenyataan yang benar-benar terpaksa harus kujalani.

Lebih cepat kugerakkan jemariku diatas piano, memejamkan mata menikmati alunan yang di dendangkan oleh jemariku. Mencoba untuk terhanyut dalam sebuah ilusi yang ku buat sendiri, menciptakan bayangan-bayangan kehidupan yang nyaman. Bayangan itu memudar seiring ku dengar suara pintu terbuka, kuhentikan permainanku, membuka kedua mataku yang sempat terpejam lalu menoleh.

Aku sedikit mendengus melihat seseorang yang dengan lancangnya berani merusak suasana yang sudah dengan susah payah ku buat ini.

"Halo little princess, menikmati permainan piano mu, huh? Tak ku kira kau menyukai benda yang sangat melekat dengan orang-orang cengeng." Ejek orang itu yang tengah bersender di badan pintu. "Bermain piano bukan hal girly, semua orang bebas memainkannya." Aku mendelik kesal ke arah baka aniki ku, bermain piano memang hobiku. Dan apakah semua orang yang bermain piano di anggap melodramatis?

"Ya, terserah kau saja" Neji nii memutar kedua bola matanya "Kau ditunggu oleh Otou-san di ruangannya" Lanjutnya. Aku mengerutkan kening mendengarnya, apakah aku melanggar sesuatu yang salah lagi eh?

"Baka! Kau tidak mengetahui kesalahanmu? Seharusnya kau harus lebih pintar mengendalikan sikapmu itu Tuan Putri." Jelas Neji nii dengan nada menyindir saat melihat raut bingungku, mata lavender yang sama denganku menatap ku dengan pandangan yang mengatakan 'Kau benar-benar bodoh' ya seperti itulah mungkin. "Aku sudah bersikap layaknya seorang tuan putri." Aku menyahut polos. "Menonjok seorang pria hingga memar, itukah perilaku seorang putri?" Neji menyahut sarkastik.

Aku memilih mengabaikannya dan menghela nafas memikirkan penjelasan apa yang akan kugunakan nanti untuk menghadapi Otou-san. Mengandalkan Neji nii sepertinya tidak mungkin, aku sudah sering meminta bantuannya.

Inilah nasib menjadi anak perempuan, Otou-san sangat-sangat overprotektif terhadapku. Ia ingin anak perempuannya berpenampilan feminim seperti permintaan mendiang Kaa-san. Kaa-san sudah tiada, ia meninggal saat melahirkanku. Walaupun belum pernah bertemu Kaa-san, bagiku Kaa-san adalah Ibu terhebat yang aku punya, terbukti dari usahanya hingga meregang nyawa demi diriku.

Kembali lagi pada Otou-san ku yang sangat menginginkan aku agar menjadi sosok gadis feminim, tentu saja aku tidak menolak. Aku mengikuti kemauannya selain karena rasa hormatku padanya juga karena inilah permintaan Ibu ku. Sedikit jengah sebenarnya karena diriku memang tidak ingin menjadi terlalu feminim. Karena itulah aku menjadi nakal dibelakang Otou-san, dengan mendaftar sebagai murid disebuah perguruan bela diri yang sama dengan tempat Neji-nii berlatih.

Jujur saja aku lebih menyukai mengasah kemampuanku dalam hal bela diri yang menurutku itu keren ketimbang harus berpose didepan kamera dengan gaya ala wanita yang menurutku menjijikkan. Jangan salahkan aku yang menyalahkan kodrat dengan membenci hal-hal seperti perempuan pada umumnya, jangan menyoraki ku yang acting layaknya Tuan Putri jika dihadapan Otou-san lalu berubah menjadi berandal saat dibelakangnya. Pokoknya jangan salahkan aku yang tomboy ini because I was born to be a tomboy. Kurasa aku layak mendapatkan piala Oscar sebagai aktris terbaik.

.

.

.

Aku memasuki ruang kerja Otou-san setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu, kulihat Otou-san sedang di meja kerjanya berkutat dengan kertas-kertas. Ku langkahkan kaki ku dengan anggun ke arah meja, lalu duduk dihadapan Otou-san. "Ada apa Otou-san memanggilku?" Ku lontarkan pertanyaan tanpa perlu basa-basi. Otou-san menghentikan kegiatannya lantas menatapku dari balik kaca mata min nya. Lalu melepaskan kacamatanya itu.

"Hinata, kau adalah putri ku satu-satunya. Berat tanggung jawab seorang ayah jika memiliki seorang putri yang harus dijaga. Kau tahu permintaan terakhir Kaa-san mu kan?" Otou-san menatapku lelah. "Ya, aku tahu." Balasku dengan raut wajah datar. "Jadi, kenapa kau tidak bersikap selayaknya perempuan?" Otou-san memberikan tatapan mengintimidasinya, oh bagus! "Aku, sudah melakukannya." Aku menyahut masih menampilkan ekspresi datarku.

"Otou-san akan pergi selama 4 bulan untuk mengerjakan proyek cabang perusahaan di Amerika" Otou-san menghela nafasnya "Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan mu yang seperti ini?" Lanjut Otou-san memandangku. Otou-san memang adalah seorang pebisnis, dia sering sekali berbulan-bulan pergi luar negeri untuk mengurus perusahaannya yang sudah tersebar dimana-mana itu.

"Otou-san. Otou-san tidak usah memikirkanku. Maafkan aku yang tidak pernah mau menuruti permintaan mu. Tapi saat ini aku hanya bermain-main saja, aku yakin cepat atau lambat aku akan serius. Karena perempuan sudah kodratnya lemah lembut, jadi suatu hari nanti tanpa sadar aku akan menjadi gadis Otou-san yang manis." Aku berusaha meyakinkan Otou-san. Aku bukanlah gadis manja yang akan merengek sedih ketika akan ditinggal oleh Ayahnya berbulan-bulan. Malah itu bagus, setidaknya mengurangi waktu kepura-puraan ku yang akan menjadi sosok feminim jika ada Ayah.

"Kau anak Otou-san yang paling manis, kau sudah berumur 19 tahun ingat? Baiklah kali ini Otou-san akan mencoba sedikit memberikan kebebasan padamu. Otou-san tidak ingin terkesan mengekangmu." Sepertinya Otou-san sudah mulai melunak. "Tidak. Otou-san tidak pernah mengekangku. Itu hanyalah sebuah reaksi wajar oleh orang tua yang menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya." Aku langsung memeluk Otou-san. Walau bagaimanapun, seberapa menyebalkannya Otou-san itu tidaklah sebanding dengan betapa besar aku menyayanginya. "Kapan Otou-san berangkat?" Melonggarkan pelukkannya aku bertanya. "Besok pagi." Jawab Otou-san.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku riang menuruni anak tangga dengan suasana baru. Yahh tadi pagi-pagi sekali Otou-san sudah pamit berangkat ke Amerika. Setelah Otou-san pergi aku buru-buru melangkah ke kamar mengganti dress ku dengan sebuah stelan baju dan celana longgar berwarna hitam, rambutku yang panjang ku kuncir kuda. Di bawah aku melihat Neji nii yang sudah menunggu juga berpakaian sama sepertiku. Ya kami akan berlatih bela diri hari ini.

"Kau terlihat senang." Neji nii bertanya padaku yang dari nadanya lebih tepat disebut pernyataan. "Ya, kenapa? Kau tak suka melihat adikmu senang?" Aku menyahut ketus pada sosok dinginnya. Sedangkan pertanyaanku hanya dibalas kedikkan bahunya. Huh? Menyebalkan sekali dia!

.

Aku menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku mengikuti konstruksi oleh Kakashi-sensei di depan, ya dia adalah guru yang mengajar di perguruan bela diri ini. Walaupun muridnya tidak terlalu banyak, jangan salah perguruan yang di bina oleh Kakashi-sensei ini adalah perguruan bela diri terbaik di sini. Perguruan ini hanya menerima murid yang memiliki bakat kesungguhan untuk mengasah kemampuannya, jadi muridnya tidak terlalu banyak. Malah aku adalah satu dari dua perempuan yang ada disini. Itu menunjukkan bahwa kemampuanku bukanlah main-main, walaupun masih di bawah Neji nii.

Aku menenggak habis air mineral dibotolku hingga tandas isinya, hari ini latihan yang benar-benar melelahkan. Tapi tak apa, setidaknya aku berhasil menguasai beberapa jurus yang terkenal sulit. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pohon besar beberapa meter di depanku lantas aku mengernyit ngeri melihat pemandangan di depanku.

Hinata POV End

.

.

.

Author POV

Seorang perempuan bercepol dua terlihat mencoba memanjat sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi. "Ya ampun susah sekali sih." Berkali-kali dirinya menggerutu memaki dirinya yang selalu payah dalam urusan memanjat pohon. "Sedang apa kau Tenten mencoba memanjat pohon?" Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya membuat wanita bercepol yang bernama Tenten itu sedikit kaget lantas membalikkan badannya. "Neji?" Wanita itu sedikit terkejut mendapati seorang pria berambut coklat bermata lavender yang menatapnya heran. "Ahh itu aku ingin menolong seekor kucing yang sepertinya terjebak diatas sana." Tenten menunjuk sebuah kucing berwarna orange yang terjebak di dahan yang lumayan tinggi.

"Biar, aku saja yang menyelamatkannya." Sahut Neji dengan sikap coolnya, lantas memulai memanjat pohon itu. Dengan susah payah Neji akhirnya berhasil sampai ditempat kucing malang itu berada. Lelaki itu menjulurkan tangannya "Ayo, kemarilah." Kucing itu terlihat ragu lalu melangkah dengan pelan ke arah Neji dan hap kucing itu berhasil di genggam Neji. Neji meletakkan kucing itu di pundaknya, lantas segera turun dari sana. Di tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba kakinya tergelincir batang pohon yang sedikit licin. Neji yang saat itu tengah dalam keadaan tidak siap tergelincir jatuh ke bawah.

'gedebukkk'

Terjadi suara benturan yang cukup keras yang berasal dari tubuh Neji yang bertubrukan dengan tanah. "Astaga, Neji!" Tenten berteriak panic lalu mendekati Neji yang meringis kesakitan. Terlihat kucing yang berada di lengannya baik-baik saja karena Neji melindunginya dengan tangannya. "Neji-nii, Ya tuhan kau tak apa?" Jeritan histeris Hinata menghampiri mereka melihat nasib kakaknya. "Tidak baik, sepertinya tulang kaki ku ada yang retak atau mungkin patah." Pria itu meringis menahan sakit di bagian kakinya. "Kita harus segera membawanya ke ruang kesehatan, ayo Hinata bantu aku memapahnya." Seru Tenten, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya lalu segera beranjak membantu Tenten yang hendak memapah Neji. Neji dibaringkan di tempat tidur di ruang kesehatan yang berada di sana. "Aku akan memanggil Kakashi-sensei sebentar." Tenten pamit lalu beranjak pergi.

Hinata melihat kaki samping Neji yang terlihat membiru "Kau bodoh sekali hingga terjatuh dari atas pohon. Di depan Tenten lagi." Hinata bersidekap menatap Neji. "Bodoh jangan mengataiku bodoh kau mengerti!" Sinis Neji pada adik perempuannya itu. "Whatever, berdoa saja supaya kakimu tak bermasalah mengingat kau sudah ditawari pekerjaan oleh Kakashi-sensei." Neji mendengus mengingat hal itu. Dirinya memanglah ingin hidup mandiri dengan tidak meminta uang pada Ayahnya sehingga Neji harus bekerja demi memenuhi kebutuhannya dan juga untuk sesuatu yang direncanakannya. Kemarin baru saja Neji keluar dari pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan restoran demi pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Kakashi-sensei dengan gaji yang lumayan besar, Neji tentu tak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Dan karena insiden ini, sekarang ini Neji hanya bisa berdoa semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan kakinya.

.

.

"A-apa? Tulang kakiku retak?" Neji membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. "Ya, dan untuk memulihkannya kau harus beristirahat selama beberapa bulan kedepan." Jawaban Kakashi-sensei bagaikan suara petir ditelinga Neji. "Tapi bukankah aku harus mulai bekerja lusa." Kakashi menatap Neji "Sepertinya kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku akan memberitahukan pada mereka nanti." Neji menatap lantai ruangan itu nanar, pupus sudah harapannya. Hinata memandang kakaknya kasihan, Hinata tahu betul Neji sedang dalam masa menabung uang untuk masa depannya dan mengingat berapa besar gaji yang akan diperoleh Neji dari pekerjaan itu, itu bukanlah jumlah yang kecil dan akan sangat sayang sekali jika harus terlewat begitu saja.

"Aku yang akan menggantikan pekerjaan Neji-nii." Kakashi dan Neji menoleh kaget ke arah gadis indigo itu. "Tentu saja aku tak akan mengijinkanmu Hinata. Pekerjaan ini berbahaya untukmu." Neji menatap Hinata tegas penuh penolakkan. "Tapi Neji-nii, aku bisa melakukannya. Hanya menjadi bodyguard seorang anak apa susahnya? Lagipula kemampuan bela diri ku tidak terlalu jauh darimu. Ayolah kali ini saja biarkan aku membantumu, sekaligus sebagai balas budiku kepadamu." Hinata memandang Neji penuh permohonan. "Aku bisa saja mengijinkanmu tetapi bodyguard yang dicari adalah seorang laki-laki bukan perempuan." Sahut Neji menjelaskan. "Tentu saja aku tak akan jadi perempuan. Aku akan jadi sepertimu. Kita kan sedikit mirip." Hinata mengeluarkan senyum miringnya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin akan melakukannya Hinata?" Seorang pria yang memakai masker sedikit ragu untuk menggunting surai indigo panjang itu. "Kakashi-sensei tinggal lakukan saja. Aku sudah sangat yakin." Kakashi menghela nafasnya lalu mulai menggunting surai panjang gadis lavender itu memangkasnya hingga sangat pendek, membuat lantai itu dipenuhi oleh surai berwarna indigo.

"Sudah selesai." Hinata membuka matanya lantas melihat dirinya dipantulan cermin "Wow aku terlihat keren" Hinata berdecak kagum melihat dirinya, dengan rambut pendek model hairflip. Rambutnya terjatuh sempurna menutupi dahinya. Hinata beralih menatap Kakashi "Terima kasih atas bantuannya Kakashi-sensei, kau pemangkas rambut yang hebat" Hinata tersenyum menunjukkan barisan giginya. "Ya, sama-sama senang bisa membantu."

"Lihat, bahkan aku terlihat lebih keren daripada kau." Hinata tersenyum kearah Neji yang duduk di kasurnya lantas beranjak ke cermin melihat rambut laki-lakinya dengan model hairflip. Hinata sangat menyukainya. "Kau akan segera ketahuan jika kau menggunakan suara perempuanmu yang mirip kucing kejepit pintu itu." Neji menyahut datar. "Lihat, sepertinya dia iri karena kau terlihat lebih keren Hinata." Lee teman Neji yang sedang menjenguk Neji menyahut semangat.

Hinata melangkah mendekati mereka dengan langkah khas pria cool "Bagaimana yang tadi?" Hinata bertanya setelah duduk di kasur Neji. "Hampir. Kau kurang sedikit rileks." Lee mengomentari. "Seiring berjalannya waktu aku pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik." Hinata tersenyum "Emm sepertinya aku akan membutuhkan beberapa baju mu." Gadis itu beralih pada Neji. "Yah itu tak akan pernah terjadi." Neji tersenyum sarkastik. Hinata menarik alisnya lantas melirik Lee "Lee, apakah aku boleh meminta nomor ponsel Tenten?"

Neji buru-buru menyela sebelum Lee menjawab "Oke, kau mendapatkannya." Hinata dan Lee saling melemparkan senyum. "Tatanan rambut yang payah, tubuh yang kecil. Kau tidak akan sama denganku." Neji menukas dingin. "Kau tidak akan sama denganku." Hinata mengulang kembali perkataan Neji dengan suara lelaki yang dibuat-buat. "Tidak seperti itu, kurang dingin." Komentar Lee. "Kau tidak sama denganku." Hinata mengulangnya kembali kali ini lebih terkesan dingin. "That's perfect." Lee mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Hinata. "Kalian berdua menyedihkan." Seru Neji jengah. "Kalian berdua menyedihkan." Hinata mengulangi lagi perkataan Neji dengan aksen laki-lakinya, lalu memberikan tatapan menantang pada Neji. Neji memutar matanya malas.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Hinata untuk memulai pekerjaannya sebagai seorang bodyguard menggantikan Neji. Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Hinata mengambil stelan pria yang akan dikenakannya, kaos putih polos model V-neck dengan jaket kulit hitam juga celana jins. Hinata memakai korset di dadanya untuk menyembunyikan dadanya yang menyembul, lalu segera memakai pakaiannya.

Hinata melangkah turun di tangga, dilihatnya Neji tengah duduk di sofa bersama Kakashi-sensei. "Pagi, semuanya." Hinata menyisir rambut pendeknya. "Kau keren sekali Hinata. Pasti banyak yang tak menyangka kalau kau adalah seorang perempuan." Hinata tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian senseinya itu. Sikapnya benar-benar sudah seperti lelaki, secepat itukah Hinata belajar?

"Kau tahu Hinata. Apapun yang ingin aku ucapkan pertama kali adalah jaga dirimu baik-baik." Sahut Neji menatap serius Hinata "Dan jangan membuat malu nama Neji Hyuuga, karena kau memakai namaku, mengerti" Lanjut Neji sedikit khawatir. Hinata menatap Neji malas "Sebenarnya kau mengkhawatirkanku atau harga dirimu itu?" "Tentu saja dua-duanya." Sahut Neji.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita segera berangkat." Kakashi menginterupsi. "Ahh, baiklah Kakashi-sensei. Neji-nii aku pamit pergi." Pamit Hinata. "Berhati-hatilah Hinata." Hinata hanya mengangguk. Hinata menyeret kopernya lalu melangkah memasuki sebuah taxi bersama Kakashi. Taxi itu segera berangkat meninggalkan kawasan rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

Author POV End

.

.

.

Hinata POV

Taxi yang ku naiki berhenti di sebuah halaman rumah mewah yang cukup luas. Aku segera turun dari taxi bersama Kakashi-sensei yang mengambilkan koperku di bagasi. "Jadi, ini rumahnya Kakashi-sensei?" Aku bertanya dengan suara laki-lakiku. Aku cukup tahu dimana dirinya berada sekarang, jadi mulai saat ini aku harus mulai membiasakan diri seperti laki-laki. "Ya, ayo masuk pasti mereka sudah menunggu di dalam." Balas Kakashi-sensei. Aku mengikuti langkah Kakashi-sensei memasuki rumah itu. Ternyata di dalamnya tidak kalah mewah dari penampilan luarnya. Ini seperti sebuah istana.

"Selamat pagi Minato-sama." Kakashi-sensei menyapa seorang pria berambut kuning sedikit panjang bersama seorang perempuan berambut merah, yang kuyakini adalah majikanku. "Akhirnya anda datang juga Kakashi-san." Balas seseorang yang dipanggil Minato itu ramah. "Apakah pemuda ini yang akan bekerja disini Kakashi-san?" Wanita cantik itu menyadari kehadiranku dibelakang Kakashi-sensei, sepertinya penyamaranku berhasil dengan baik.

"Ya, inilah orangnya Kushina-sama. Dia adalah Neji Hyuuga." Kakashi-sensei menjelaskan. "Tapi ternyata kau sedikit lebih kecil dari perkiraanku." Pria dewasa berambut kuning itu sedikit menilaiku. "Jangan melihat dari covernya saja Minato-sama. Anda boleh mencoba kemampuanku." Aku sedikit membela diri, itu benar jangan melihat dari luarnya saja. "Ahh tidak perlu. Kalau soal kemampuanmu aku sudah yakin itu. Semua murid dari Kakashi-san adalah yang terbaik." Minato-sama tersenyum. "Anda bisa saja Minato-sama" Kakashi-sensei sepertinya tersipu. "Ahh aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Neji tak apa kan ku tinggalkan sekarang?" Aku sedikit kikuk mendengar Kakashi-sensei memanggilku Neji. Oh baiklah Hinata kau harus terbiasa. "Ya, aku tak apa Kakashi-sensei." Aku menjawab. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Minato-sama, Kushina-sama aku pamit dulu dan titip salamku untuk Naruto." Kakashi sensei pamit pada dua orang yang akan menjadi majikanku. "Ya, sekali lagi terima kasih Kakashi-san." Sahut Minato-sama.

Kushina-sama beralih padaku lalu tersenyum ramah "Nah, Neji sebelumnya selamat datang di rumah keluarga Namikaze, anggap saja rumah sendiri jangan sungkan." Aku mengangguk "Baik Kushina-sama."

"Dan jangan panggil kami dengan embel-embel seperti itu. Panggil kami Jii-san dan Baa-san!" Sambung Minato-sama. "Ehh. Ba-Baik Jii-san." Aku tersenyum kikuk. "Neji-kun, bolehkah kami memanggilmu seperti itu?" Kushina Baa-san bertanya. "Tentu saja Baa-san." Aku tersenyum. "Baiklah, Neji-kun sebelumnya apakah kau sudah mengetahui pekerjaanmu?" Minato Jii-san kali ini bertanya.

"Ya. Aku akan menjadi bodyguard anak Jii-san." Aku menjawab dengan yakin karena aku memang sudah tahu. Minato Jii-san mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawabanku. "Sebaiknya kami memperkenalkanmu dulu dengannya." Kushina Baa-san bergumam sebelum beranjak menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara menggelegar mengalahkan petir. Disusul dengan erangan seseorang "NARUUUTOOOOO AYO BANGUUUUNNNN!" "Ahh Kaa-san jangan berteriak di telingaku!." Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya. Minato Jii-san sedikit meringis "Mohon maklum ya Neji." Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum. Ya setelah insiden ini telah ku kusimpulkan bahwa anak yang akan ku jaga ini pemalas, masa matahari sudah tinggi begini dia belum bangun?

Tidak berapa lama terdengar derap langkah seseorang menuruni tangga. Terlihat seorang pria yang mirip dengan lelaki dewasa disampingku namun lebih muda, rambut kuningnya terlihat acak-acakkan hanya memakai kaos oblong dan boxer serta raut wajahnya khas orang baru bangun tidur. Di susul Kushina Baa-san dibelakangnya. Saat sudah dekat dapat kulihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang tampan itu dengan mata biru sapphire nya.

"Nah Neji ini dia anak Jii-san yang akan kau jaga ini, namanya Naruto Namikaze." Seru Minato Jii-san. Aku menjulurkan tanganku ke arahnya "Hai, namaku Neji Hyuuga. Salam kenal." Anak itu melirik tanganku dengan tidak penuh minat untuk membalasnya. "Naru-kun jangan bersikap tidak sopan begitu." Kushina Baa-san menjewer telinga anak itu "Aduhh Kaa-san, bisa tidak jangan mempermalukanku sehari saja." Gerutunya kesal, lalu membalas jabatan tanganku dengan malas. "Naruto Namikaze." Balasnya cuek. Isshhh pria ini menyebalkan sekali, kutarik kata-kataku yang mengatakan dia tampan. Dia sama sekali tidak tampan dengan sikap menyebalkannya itu.

Hinata POV End

.

.

.

Author POV

Hinata menarik kopernya mengikuti langkah tuan muda nya yang terkesan mala situ. "Ini kamarmu." Sahut Naruto dingin. "Terima kasih." Balas Hinata yang berwujud pria itu. "Ya, dan kuharap setelah ini kau tidak menggangguku lagi." Naruto memandang Hinata dingin. Hinata membalas tatapan Naruto tak kalah dingin. Sepertinya perang dingin sedang terjadi diantara keduanya, perang itu mungkin saja akan berlanjut kalau saja Kushina tidak datang. "Naru-kun setelah ini kau jangan tidur lagi. Bantu Tou-chan mu membersihkan gudang". Naruto memandang Kushina heran "Untuk apa Kaa-chan repot-repot mendatangkan dia jika tidak dipergunakan?" Seru Naruto cuek sembari menunjuk ke arah Hinata. Kushina memandang Naruto sedikit geram "Neji-kun itu tugasnya hanya untuk menjagamu. Jadi jangan pernah menyuruh Neji-kun melakukan sesuatu yang bukan tugasnya. Kau mengerti?"

"Kaa-chan aku bukanlah anak kecil yang harus dijaga. Umurku sudah 20 tahun! Apa kata teman-temanku nanti, Kaa-chan." Naruto mengerang frustasi. "Umurmu memang sudah dikategorikan dewasa, tetapi sikapmu itu tidak menunjukkan usiamu. Kau masih seperti remaja labil yang butuh pengawasan. Dan satu lagi Naru-kun, mulai besok kau akan homeschool."

"A-Apa? Homeschool? Kaa-chan apa-apaan, kuliah saja harus di rumah?" Naruto menatap Kushina frustasi. "Ya, jadi dosen-dosen itu yang akan pergi ke rumah." Naruto menatap Kushina tidak percaya. "Kaa-chan berniat mengurungku? Benar-benar keterlaluan." Naruto menggebrak pintu lantas segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kushina menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya itu "Maafkan kelakuan anak Baa-san ya Neji-kun." Hinata memberikan senyum maklumnya "Tidak apa-apa Baa-san."

Kushina Baa-san memandang Hinata intens, Hinata yang dilihat seperti itu sedikit kikuk "Baa-san ada apa memandangku seperti itu?" Kushina tersadar dari lamunannya lantas tersenyum menatap Hinata yang melihatnya bingung "Ahh tidak apa-apa Neji-kun. Hanya kalau dilihat-lihat Neji-kun manis ya untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki kalau seandainya Neji-kun jadi perempuan pasti terlihat cantik." Hinata tercengang mendengar penuturan Kushina "A-Ah Baa-san bisa saja. Kita sebagai manusia tidak boleh mengubah kodrat kita bukan itu sudah takdir yang di atas." Hinata menjawab gugup. "Iya Neji-kun benar. Oh iya semoga Neji-kun betah ya menjadi bodyguard nya Naruto. Soalnya Naruto sudah sering ganti-ganti bodyguard" Kushina menyahut muram tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Hinata.

'Semoga aku bisa melaluinya dengan baik, Kami-sama' batinnya khawatir

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Halooo ini iseng ngetik lohhh gak ada perencanaan apa-apa. Maaf kalo gaje banget. Kalo banyak yang review aku lanjut nih, kalo nggaa ya Lo Gue End. Hehehe 'devil laugh.**

**Mind To Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Abal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata POV

Aku sedang duduk di atas kasur disebuah ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarku selama aku bekerja disini, kamar ini lumayan lah tidak terlalu buruk. Ku torehkan tinta pena pada sebuah buku bersampul lavender, buku musikku. Aku sangat menyukai musik. Musik membuat ku terasa lebih hidup. Aku suka bermain alat musik, namun keahlianku lebih menonjol pada gitar dan khususnya piano. Hal itu satu-satunya perilaku normal yang kulakukan sebagai perempuan, selain bela diri, atau balapan yang mungkin kau tahulah sangat tidak normal untuk seorang wanita.

'cklekk' Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarku, ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu dan menemukan pria kuning menyebalkan itu sedang bersender di badan pintu, aku seperti merasakan De ja vu. Aku pernah dalam kondisi yang sama bersama Neji-nii, bedanya saat itu aku mempraktekkannya langsung dengan piano tidak menulis di buku. Ahh aku jadi merindukan Neji-nii, ahh tidak kenapa aku harus merindukan orang menyebalkan seperti Neji-nii? Dan lagi kenapa Naruto mempunyai sikap yang sama menyebalkannya dengan Neji-nii? Oh tuhan, sungguh malang nasibku.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar dan aku tak di ijinkan keluar jika tak bersamamu" serunya datar. Aku memasang tampang bingung hingga membuatnya mendengus. "Pergi bersamaku, bodoh" Ketusnya. Bagus! Sekarang sudah ada orang lain di dunia ini yang memanggilku bodoh selain Neji-nii. Aku menahan emosiku yang mulai naik ini. Dalam keadaan normal aku pasti sudah meninju wajah menyebalkannya itu, namun aku harus tahu diri, dia itu majikanku.

Naruto memberi tanda agar aku mengikutinya lalu beranjak pergi, dan tanpa basa-basi aku mengikuti langkah besarnya itu yang membawaku ke garasi lalu menaiki mobilnya. Mobil pun segera berjalan. 

.

Tak henti-hentinya aku memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan agar aku masih diberi keselamatan dan selalu berada dalam lindungannya. Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar mengutuk cara mengemudinya yang seperti orang kesurupan. Kalau mau mati jangan mengajakku, bagaimana aku bisa membahagiakan Tou-san jika aku mati duluan?

Akhirnya tak berapa lama mobil yang dikendarai Naruto berhenti juga, dan berhenti di… Tunggu sebentar, enggg… Taman?

"Bawakan itu keluar" Tunjuknya pada setumpukkan buku, eh untuk apa membawa buku? Tolong ya kalian jangan berbaik sangka padanya, karena seratus persen bahkan lebih pun aku yakin ia sama sekali tak ada kemauan untuk belajar, niat saja tidak ada. Tapi entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi tak enak. Aku segera mengambil beberapa buku dari kursi penumpang bagian belakang. Lantas segera mengikuti langkahnya mengarah ke sebuah kursi meja yang ada di taman. Sedikit kagum juga ternyata ada tempat seindah ini, ahh kapan-kapan aku harus pergi keluar agar tidak ketinggalan jaman.

"Duduk" Suruhnya dan aku pun menurutinya. "Sekarang kau harus mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas yang ada di buku itu untukku" Aku terperangah mendengar perintahnya yang semena-mena itu. Aku ini bodyguardnya bukan pembantunya yang dengan seenaknya bisa ia suruh-suruh. Ingin kulontarkan kalimat bantahan ketika dia menatapku dengan deathglare mematikannya, membuat nyaliku sedikit ciut. Yah mau tidak mau aku harus mengikuti perintahnya.

Hinata POV End

.

.

.

Author POV

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis melihat pria yang sebenarnya adalah seorang wanita itu melakukan perintahnya. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebatang rokok lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mencari pemantik api untuk menyalakan rokok itu.

Lelaki itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya tepat di depan Hinata membuat gadis itu sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya menatap Hinata "Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya. "Aku tidak suka asap rokok" Sahut Hinata dengan aksen pria nya. "Kau tidak pernah merokok? Tidak mungkin" Seru Naruto mengejek. "Kalau aku bilang tidak pernah merokok itu berarti aku memang tidak pernah" Balas Hinata penuh penekanan dengan gaya bicara ala Neji Hyuuga, well saat ini dia memang sedang menjadi Neji Hyuuga kakaknya yang memiliki sifat dingin juga angkuh. Hey, pemikiran itu membuat Hinata tersenyum miring. Dia adalah Neji Hyuuga, seperti itulah yang orang tahu saat ini. Dan Neji Hyuuga tidak akan pernah bisa diperlakukan seperti ini.

Hinata membanting pensil yang digunakannya ke atas meja membuat Naruto mengernyit "Ada masalah? Tidak mungkin kan kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya" Tanyanya tersenyum mengejek. Hinata bersidekap menatap Naruto "Aku tentu bisa mengerjakannya. Tapi tentu saja kenapa aku harus repot-repot mengerjakannya?" Sahutnya dingin. Oh gadis itu benar tentang dirinya yang berhak mendapatkan piala Oscar.

"Tentu saja ya, kau bekerja untukku" Balas Naruto tersenyum miring. "Secara teknis yang membayarku adalah orang tuamu bukan kau, jadi aku akan mengikuti perintah orang tuamu" Sahut Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kalau begitu kau jadi bodyguard mereka saja" Balas Naruto santai sembari menyesap rokoknya. Hinata yang melihat itu segera merebut rokoknya dan menginjaknya ditanah. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh" Naruto menggeram marah. "Kau harus berhenti merokok mulai saat ini" Perintah Hinata tegas. "Siapa kau hingga aku harus menuruti perkataanmu" Naruto mendesis marah sembari mengeluarkan satu bungkus rokok dari saku celananya. "Aku bodyguardmu" Hinata terhenti sebentar menatap Naruto "Dan aku yang diberi kepercayaan oleh kedua orang tuamu untuk merubah sikapmu. Sudah kubilang kan mulai sekarang kau harus berhenti merokok" Lanjut Hinata sembari merebut bungkus rokok itu lantas membuangnya ke saluran air. Naruto bangkit dari kursinya lalu menatap Hinata sengit. Sedang Hinata memasang wajah stoicnya.

"Berhentilah untuk mengaturku, dasar kau brengsek" Maki Naruto ke arah Hinata, membuatnya sedikit terkejut ternyata laki-laki itu memiliki mulut yang kasar. "Aku berhak mengaturmu, orangtuamu sudah mengijinkannya" Hinata menyahut santai, itu memang benar selain menjadi bodyguard Hinata juga mempunyai diberi kewenangan untuk membatasi apa saja yang dilakukan oleh pria pirang itu dengan harapan ia bisa berubah. Minato dan Kushina bahkan sudah menyerah dengan anak semata wayangnya itu yang sangat sulit di atur dan keras kepala.

"Mulai hari ini kau harus menuruti semua peraturan yang kubuat! Tidak ada rokok, pergi keluar harus bersama denganku, tidak ada jam malam, tidak ada minuman keras, singkirkan semua DVD porno yang ada dikamarmu, bangun tidur jam 5 pagi, emmm dan rubahlah sikap mu itu. Jadilah pria dewasa yang baik" Seru Hinata dengan nada memerintah "Jika kau melanggar peraturan yang kubuat, aku akan melaporkannya pada Kushina Baa-san dan Minato Jii-san. Paling-paling nanti kau akan dipasung" Lanjut Hinata santai namun tetap saja itu merupakan sebuah ancaman yang membuat Naruto muak.

"Kau benar-benar sudah merusak moodku" Sahut Naruto dingin, tangannya terkepal menahan amarahnya. "Oh ya?" Balas Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Kau belum mengerjakan tugasmu tuan muda, aku tidak akan mau untuk kau suruh mengerjakannya tetapi aku masih bisa membantu untuk mengajarimu" Tawar Hinata tersenyum miring, dalam hati dirinya sangat puas melihat ekspresi Naruto. Mengerjai anak nakal sepertinya memang menyenangkan, well meskipun harus diakui ia juga termasuk anak yang nakal tapi dia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya, tidak seperti pria itu yang sudah kelewat control. Sedikit berdecak Hinata menyadari pekerjaannya sama saja seperti menjaga anak-anak kecil yang kelewat nakal, namun ini adalah versi besarnya.

Naruto berdecak kesal lantas melangkah meninggalkan Hinata ke arah mobil. Pria pirang itu ingin segera pulang ia benar-benar sudah tidak mood, persetan dengan tugas yang diberikan Aruma-sensei guru homeschollingnya yang terkenal tegas dan galak itu. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka mendapatkan bodyguard yang bermulut seperti wanita itu, benar-benar cerewet. Bolehlah dia terlihat keren dan dingin tetapi mulutnya benar-benar sangat cerewet.

.

.

.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, ia sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Aruma-sensei. Di hari pertamanya homescholling dirinya sudah di hadiahi sebuah pekerjaan rumah. Biasanya jika ada tugas seperti ini pria itu pasti sudah pergi menemui temannya untuk mencontek kalau bisa lebih baik lagi Naruto akan meminta mereka menuliskannya sedangkan pria itu tinggal menunggu hasil. Benar-benar kelakuan yang tak pantas ditiru oleh yang lainnya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Naruto-san, keluarlah. Anda sudah ditunggu untuk makan malam" Suara seseorang menginterupsinya, bisa Naruto tebak itu adalah suara Neji bodyguardnya. "Ya, aku akan segera turun" Sahutnya malas.

Hinata yang berada diluar hanya mengedikkan bahunya, lantas segera turun bergabung ke meja makan. Sejak pertama kali melihat Neji Hyuuga alias Hinata Hyuuga, Kushina dan Minato sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri, sungguh orang tua yang baik.

"Dimana, Naruto?" Seru Kushina. "Dia akan segera menyusul Baa-san" Balas Hinata sembari duduk dikursinya. "Bagaimana harimu, Neji-kun? Apa Naruto membuat ulah" Tanya Kushina menatap Hinata. 'Dihari pertama dia sudah semena-mena padaku Baa-san, menyuruhku mengerjakan tugasnya' batinnya bersungut, tetapi tentu Hinata tak akan mengatakannya "Baik, Baa-san. Sejauh ini Naruto tidak berulah, kalau dia berulah aku tinggal memberinya pelajaran seperti yang Baa-san bilang" Hinata dan Kushina saling melemparkan senyum pertanda dimulainya kerja sama.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto menyusul di meja makan, ia duduk tepat didepan Hinata. "Kau lama sekali Naruto? Kami sudah menunggumu" Seru Minato. "Kalau kalian ingin makan, tinggal makan saja tidak usah repot-repot menungguku" Sahut Naruto dengan nada datar. Kushina hanya menghela nafas dengan tingkah laku putranya. Lalu acara makan malam bersama pun dimulai, suasana di meja makan tampak penuh dengan obrolan walaupun yang dominan mengobrol adalah Hinata dan Kushina.

"Kau memang anak yang menyenangkan Neji-kun. Baa-san pasti akan senang sekali jika kau dan Naru-chan bersahabat" Naruto tertawa mengejek mendengar perkataan Kushina "Jangan harap!".

'Bletaakkk'

"Aduuhhh, ini sakit Kaa-chan" Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang lagi-lagi mendapat jitakan manis dari Kushina. "Kau ini bersikaplah dewasa Naru-chan, menambah teman itu adalah hal yang baik" Kushina menasihati Naruto yang masih sibuk mengusap-usap kepalanya.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang membaca sebuah Novel berjudul The Mortal Instrument yang dibelinya beberapa minggu lalu. Sebenarnya Hinata bukanlah tipe yang suka membaca tetapi cerita di Novel ini sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Jika benar di dunia ini ada ShadowHunter julukan untuk pemburu iblis, Hinata ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Membasmi iblis-iblis yang ada di muka bumi ini dengan gaya bertarungnya yang pasti membuat orang-orang kagum. Hinata berdecak keren menyadari betapa kerennya ia jika itu terwujud. Sepertinya otaknya telah tercemar dengan hal-hal fantasi yang bahkan tidak nyata di dunia.

Suara ponsel mengganggu konsentrasinya yang sedang berangan-angan, sedikit berdecak kesal kegiatan membacanya harus terganggu. Dengan malas ia mengangkant ponselnya terdengar suara baritone pria yang ia kenal 'Halo, ini aku Naruto. Cepat segera pergi ke kamarku sekarang! Aku tidak mau menunggu' klik dan sambungan pun terputus. Hinata hanya bisa tercengang, tadi itu Naruto yang meneleponnya? Naruto dapat dari mana nomor ponselnya? Dan mau apa dia meminta dirinya menuju kamarnya? Well, untuk pertanyaan kedua bisa saja Naruto mendapatkan nomornya dari Kushina. Tetapi untuk pertanyaan ketiga membuat Hinata meneguk ludahnya, benaknya sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Ia adalah perempuan, bisa berbahaya kalau hanya berdua disebuah ruangan bersama laki-laki, apalagi itu Naruto.

Sepersekian detik berikutnya Hinata menepuk dahinya "Dasar bodoh! Apa yang ku pikirkan? Sekarang ini yang semua orang dirumah ini tahu bahwa aku adalah laki-laki" Hinata mendesah mengetahui sekarang dirinyalah yang mengatai dirinya bodoh. 'Ya ampun, Hinata kenapa mendadak pikun sih? Kau juga tinggal menghajarnya kalau dia macam-macam' batinnya merutuk.

Segera gadis tomboy itu melangkah menuju kamar tuan mudanya jika tak ingin kena semprot dinginnya yang kadang bisa membuat Hinata menguap. Sampai didepan pintu berwarna coklat bertuliskan Naruto's Room Hinata mengetuk pintu itu. "Masuk!" Sahut Naruto dari dalam.

Hinata melangkah mendekati Naruto yang sedang duduk dengan tampang frustasi di meja belajar. "Ada apa Naruto-san memanggilku?" Tanya Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sedikit heran untuk apa Naruto menghubunginya saat jam menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam, dimana semua orang sudah akan tidur.

"Bantu aku" Naruto menoleh menatap Hinata sayu, membuat Hinata sedikit terpaku pada pria itu yang entah kenapa saat ini terlihat tampan dimatanya. Saat ini Naruto harus sedikit bersusah payah menurunkan harga dirinya untuk meminta bantuan. "Errr… m-meminta bantuan apa?" Sahut Hinata sedikit gugup. Naruto berdehem pelan mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk di utarakan "Apakah penawaran itu masih berlaku? Untuk membantuku mengerjakan soal-soal ini?" Tanyanya enggan menggunakan nada meminta. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung mengeluarkan seringainya.

Author POV End

.

.

.

Hinata POV

Dengan mulut berkomat-kamit aku menjelaskan soal-soal itu pada Naruto, memberikannya pengajaran dengan bahasa yang dengan sangat ku pilih agar ia mudah paham. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk begitu yang aku terangkan memasuki otaknya itu. "Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Tanyaku mengakhiri penjelasanku.

"Tidak ada, sepertinya sekarang aku bisa mengerjakannya" Sahutnya bersemangat, lantas dengan cekatan mulai mengisi soal-soal perhitungan itu. Aku tersenyum senang sedikit bangga memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata, yah tidak sia-sia juga aku mengikuti perintah Otou-san untuk belajar dengan keras, walaupun terkadang membuat otakku mumet.

Aku memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang serius mengerjakan soal-soalnya itu. "Biasakanlah kalau mau meminta bantuan itu menggunakan kata tolong" Nasihatku padanya yang dibalas dengusan. "Apa itu penting?" Balasnya cuek. "Ya penting sekali, ada beberapa orang yang akan enggan membantumu jika kau masih tetap menggunakan kata-kata seperti itu untuk meminta tolong. Untungnya aku ini orang yang baik hati" Jelasku panjang lebar.

"tentu saja semua orang yang ada dirumah ini tidak akan menolak jika ku suruh" Sahutnya dengan nada meremehkan. Aku mengambil sebuah pena lantas memutar-mutarkannya di jemariku "Tapi untuk diluar rumah bagaimana?". Naruto menatapku malas "Apa kau lupa? Aku dikurung dan jika aku keluar rumah aku harus mengajakmu dan jika sudah ada kau yang tidak akan menolak perintahku untuk apa aku meminta bantuan orang lain". Aku berdehem menginterupsinya "Bantuan bukan perintah, oke". "Kau adalah bawahanku disini" Serunya menantangku. "Ya, memang benar tapi bukan untuk itu aku dipekerjakan, jadi tidak semua perintahmu akan ku turuti" Jawabku menyeringai melihatnya kalah.

.

.

.

"Boleh kutahu berapa umurmu?" Naruto bertanya. "Sembilan belas tahun" Jawabku, yah untuk umur aku tidak ingin berbohong. "Wow, kau lebih muda dariku, pantas kau lebih pendek dariku, tetapi aku heran kenapa tubuhmu kecil sekali dibanding tubuhku yang terlihat kekar?" Sahutnya dengan nada meremehkan. Aku sedikit gelagapan mendengar pertanyaannya "Kau mau menguji kemampuanku? Tubuhmu boleh lebih besar dariku tetapi jangan sombong dulu" Aku menyunggingkan senyum miringku melihatnya langsung terdiam, membuatku tertawa dalam hati.

Pagi ini aku yang menyetir mengantarkan Naruto yang bilang ingin kerumah temannya. Sedikit curiga juga sih sebab tumben sekali aku di suruhnya menyetir mobilnya, dia hanya tinggal menunjukkan jalan. "Ikuti jalan ini saja, sampai ketemu perempatan kau belok kiri" Serunya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku mendengar instruksinya. Sedikit aneh karena jalan yang kami lalui ini sangat sepi, kanan dan kiri jalan hanya berupa pepohonan, aku mengernyit heran "Kenapa disini sangat sepi? Tidak mungkin kan rumah temanmu berada di pelosok?" Tanyaku heran. "Aku mengambil jalan pintas, sudah tinggal kemudikan saja dengan baik jangan cerewet" Naruto menyahut santai namun terdengar menyebalkan ditelingaku, lantas berkutat kembali kepada ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba saja tiga orang bertampang seperti preman mencegat mobil kami, aku memberhentikan mobil karena mereka membawa benda tajam dan mengancam akan memecahkan kaca jika aku tak berhenti, aku sedikit khawatir saat mereka menyuruh kami keluar.

Hinata POV End

.

.

.

Author POV

Tiga orang preman menghadang mobil yang dinaiki Naruto dan Hinata, Hinata sedikit panic melihatnya tanpa menyadari seseorang disebelahnya menyeringai.

"Sepertinya mereka menyuruh kita keluar" Sahut pria pirang itu ke arah bodyguardnya. "Tentu saja mereka ingin kita keluar supaya bisa mengapa-apakan kita! Kau ini kenapa malah terlihat santai?" Sahut Hinata menatap Naruto mendelik. "Yahh untuk apa aku harus panic, mengingat aku sedang bersama seseorang yang katanya memiliki kemampuan yang tinggi dalam hal bela diri" Jawab Naruto mengedikkan bahunya "Tugasmu adalah untuk melindungiku, sekarang buktikanlah jika kau mampu" Lanjut pria itu membuat Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum mereka keluar dari mobil.

Salah satu dari mereka langsung menodong "Berikan semua uangmu serta mobilmu atau nyawa kalian melayang" Teriak salah satunya mengancam. "Kalian tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dari kami" Sahut Hinata menatap dingin orang-orang itu yang ternyata berniat merampok. "Kau sudah bosan hidup heh anak muda?" Jawab salah satu preman itu. Hinata mendengus meremehkan "Kalian yang mungkin bosan hidup". Ketiga preman itu mendengus marah lalu segera bersiap untuk melawan Hinata. Hinata beralih menatap Naruto sebentar "Berlindunglah". Naruto mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

Hinata beralih menatap preman itu yang salah satunya menggunakan benda tajam, langkah pertamanya adalah menyingkirkan dahulu benda tajam itu. Hinata menghindari serangan-serangan preman itu hingga Hinata melayangkan kakinya menendang tangan salah seorang preman hingga pisau yang dipegangnnya terlempar jauh, Hinata tersenyum miring melihatnya lantas menonjok dengan sangat kuat preman itu hingga tumbang. Sekarang tinggal dua orang preman yang berbadan lebih besar.

Terjadi adu tendangan dan tonjokkan yang dilayangkan ketiganya. Hinata dengan cermat menghindari pukulan-pukulan itu dan menangkisnya, namun karena dua lawan satu Hinata sesikit kewalahan yang membuat rahangnya terkena pukulan. Hinata meringis menahan sakit di bagian rahangnya. Dengan emosi Hinata menghajar preman yang memukul rahangnya itu dengan membabi buta membuat preman itu langsung tumbang. Sekarang tinggal satu orang lagi, Hinata berdecih melihat preman itu yang menatapnya meremehkan. Lantas merenggangkan jemari-jemarinya dan mendekati Hinata.

"Kenapa mereka memukulnya, tidak seperti dalam rencana. Seharusnya ini hanya pura-pura kenapa mereka terlihat seperti sungguhan?" Pria pirang yang menyaksikkan dari dalam mobil sedikit panic, lantas tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bordering menampilkan nama seseorang. "Halo, Naruto. Sebelumnya sorry aku gagal mengirim orang itu, kau tahu mereka bodoh sekali sampai harus nyasar" Sahut seseorang diseberang sana yang membuat Naruto langsung menegang "Jadi, maksudmu orang-orang suruhanmu tidak datang?" Tanyanya mulai panic. "Ya, mereka sedang bersamaku sekarang. Aku habis memarahi mereka habis-habisan, kau tahu tidak aku sampai harus berkeliling untuk mencari mereka hahhh ini be…" Naruto langsung menutup percakapan itu tanpa peduli pada Kiba yang sedang bercerocos. Oke, sekarang pria pirang itu benar-benar takut untuk melihat pertarungan didepannya.

Hinata masih menghindari serangan-serangan preman itu, dirinya sudah kewalahan, tenaganya sudah terkuras. Hinata harus segera mengakhiri ini sebelum dirinya benar-benar kalah, masalahnya ia juga dalam tugas menjaga seseorang, jadi ia tak boleh kalah. Hinata mengepalkan salah satu jemarinya membentuk sebuah tinju. Mengumpulkan semua tenaganya, lantas berlari menerjang preman itu untuk menonjok rahangnya dengan keras. Berhasil, Hinata berhasil memukul preman itu hingga jatuh, tetapi dari mulut Hinata mengeluarkan darah. Ternyata saat Hinata memukul, preman itu juga menonjok bagian perut Hinata, membuatnya langsung mengeluarkan darah dari mulut.

Preman itu terjatuh pingsan, sedangkan Hinata jatuh bertumpu pada lututnya lantas memegang bagian perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit dan terjatuh pingsan.

Naruto yang baru saja selesai menelpon polisi berteriak panic melihat bodyguardnya sudah terjatuh pingsan "Neji…." Naruto memapah Hinata untuk segera masuk ke mobil. Lantas dengan cepat Naruto menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Kushina dan Minato tiba di sebuah rumah sakit setelah mendapatkan kabar dari Naruto. Kushina melihat Naruto yang sedang terduduk di kursi di luar dekat sebuah pintu, lantas mendekati putranya "Naru-kun? Kau tak apa?" Kushina memeluk Naruto kelewat erat. "K-Kaa-chan a-aku tak bi-bisa bernafas" Kushina yang mendengar itu segera melepas pelukannya pada pria berumur dua puluh tahun itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, namun tidak dengan Neji" Jelas Naruto pada Kushina dan Minato. "Dimana Neji-kun sekarang?" Kushina menyahut khawatir. Naruto menunjuk sebuah pintu disamping tubuhnya. Kushina langsung berhambur masuk untuk melihat keadaan Hinata. Minato menatap Naruto "Kau tidak ikut masuk?". "Tidak, aku masih ada urusan, karena Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sudah datang aku tak perlu menjaganya lagi" Naruto beranjak pergi dari sana. "Hati-hati Naruto, dan pulanglah sesegera mungkin!" Perintah Minato pada anaknya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menyusul Kushina yang sudah memasuki ruangan.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat mobilnya terparkir lantas menaikinya dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Naruto mencengkram stir mobilnya erat, perasaan bersalah menyelimutinya sebab demi melindungi dirinyalah Hinata yang diketahuinya bernama Neji itu harus masuk rumah sakit. Sebenarnya, Hinata tidak mengalami luka yang cukup serius hanya perlu butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan kondisinya lagi.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya lantas memasuki sebuah rumah, disana terlihat semua teman-temannya sudah berkumpul. Ada Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke dan yang membuat matanya memutar malas adalah melihat Karin mantan kekasihnya berada disana.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, karena diriku bodyguardmu itu harus masuk rumah sakit" Kiba menatap Naruto penuh maaf, Naruto hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa di ruangan itu. "Tidak masalah, berkat kejadian ini aku terbebas beberapa hari darinya dan tak perlu diikuti selama kemanapun aku pergi" Sahut Naruto. Sakura menatap sahabatnya geram "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Naruto! Bisa-bisanya kau bersikap seperti itu untuk seseorang yang sudah melindungimu?" Sakura kesal sekali dengan pemuda itu yang tidak memiliki perasaan simpati. Naruto hanya menatap sahabat pinknya malas, dirinya sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Beruntung juga Ino segera meredakan emosi Sakura, jika tidak mungkin Naruto akan segera menyusul Hinata di rumah sakit.

Karin berjalan mendekati Naruto, lalu menduduki pinggiran sofa tempat Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya "Naruto-kun.." Karin menyentuh dada bidang Naruto mengusap-usapnya pelan. Naruto yang merasakan seseorang menyentuhnya, membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah Karin yang sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Karin memajukan wajahnya dan melumat bibir pria pirang itu. Naruto hanya terdiam membiarkan Karin melumat bibirnya. Biasanya Naruto akan membalas perlakuan gadis itu, namun mengingat hal itu Naruto memilih diam saja. Karin yang merasakan Naruto sama sekali tidak membalasnya menghentikan kegiatannya lantas memandang Naruto sebal "Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya, Naruto-kun?". Naruto memandang Karin malas lantas beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya "Kalau kau ingin seseorang membalas ciumanmu itu, kurasa Sasori akan dengan senang hati melakukannya, kenapa kau tidak mendatanginya saja?" Balas Naruto dingin. "Baiklah, kau benar-benar tidak menyenangkan" Seru Karin, lalu dengan angkuh melenggang pergi meninggalkan rumah Kiba. "Dasar bitch!" Naruto mendesis jengah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**Hallooo, nih saya update lagi. Maaf kalau jelek, entah kenapa saya merasa cerita ini gaje :" dan Wahh makasih buat reviewnya, maaf tidak bisa bales satu-satu :* review lagi ya biar semangat lanjut hehehehe**

**Mind To Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Gaje, Abal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata POV

Sudah selama lima hari aku dirawat di rumah sakit, hari ini aku sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Kushina Baa-san dan Minato Jii-san sedang berada diluar menungguku yang belum selesai membereskan barang-barangku, hanya beberapa pakaian sih.

"Kau sudah lebih baik, Hinata?" Aku membalikkan badanku spontan begitu mendengar seseorang yang memakai nama asliku, lalu menemukan Kakashi-sensei sudah berada disana dengan pintu yang tertutup. Apa aku terlalu banyak melamun hingga seseorang masuk pun aku tak sadar?

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kakashi-sensei. Kau bisa lihat sendiri" Balasku merentangkan kedua tanganku untuk memperlihatkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja "Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu darimana soal ini?" Tanyaku heran.

"Jangan berfikir aku begitu saja meninggalkanmu tanpa pengawasan, Hinata. Neji yang menginginkannya" Seru Kakashi-sensei, ternyata sikap protektif Neji-nii mulai lagi. "Pengawasan apa yang kau maksud?" Tanyaku penasaran. "Kau tahu Ino Yamanaka? Sepupu jauh keluarga Namikaze yang saat ini tinggal disana?" Perkataan Kakashi-sensei membuatku mengerutkan kening, Ino Yamanaka? "Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau ada seseorang lainnya yang tinggal disana" Sahutku.

"Mungkin kau belum bertemu dengannya" Kakashi-sensei menebak, aku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku. "Lalu, apa hubungannya orang itu dengan pengawasan yang kau maksud?" Balasku bingung. "Dia adalah orang yang kupercaya, yang akan melaporkan segala kondisimu saat kau sedang berada disana. Dan untuk poin pentingnya dia mengetahui dirimu yang sebenarnya" Aku mengamati tiap perkataan Kakashi-sensei lalu tersentak kaget begitu mengetahui ada seseorang dari luar yang mengetahui penyamaranku. "Dia bukan orang luar, dia dulu adalah mantan muridku dan dia bisa dipercaya. Tenang saja, kau harus menemuinya, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya" Seru Kakashi-sensei seakan membaca pikiran ku. "Jadi dia pernah belajar denganmu? Lalu kenapa berhenti?"

"Dia seperti dirimu yang dikekang orang tuanya, aksinya ketahuan oleh mereka. Dan yahh kau tahu sendiri"

"Dia dipaksa keluar oleh orang tuanya" Sahutku melanjutkan perkataan Kakashi-sensei, dan ia hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

'Ckleekkkk'

"Apa kalian sudah selesai dengan urusan kalian? Kurasa kita harus segera pulang" Aku menoleh dan menemukan Minato Jii-san melongokkan kepalanya di pintu memandang kami. "Sudah selesai, kita bisa pulang sekarang Jii-san" Balasku lalu melangkah keluar.

.

Kami sampai di kediaman keluarga Namikaze, Kakashi-sensei memutuskan untuk mengantarku sampai sini sekedar benar-benar memastikan keadaanku, lalu kembali pergi. Kami melangkah memasuki rumah besar itu. Pintu terbuka dan aku melihat sekumpulan orang didalam, aku mengangkat sebelah alisku karena aku tidak pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya.

"Wahh kalian tumben sekali berkumpul disini, ada apa?" Kushina Baa-san menatap mereka tersenyum. "Kami hanya berkunjung, Baa-san. Sudah lama kan tidak main kemari" Sahut seorang perempuan berambut pink. Aku melihat sekeliling lalu pandanganku berhenti pada Naruto yang memasang wajah datar, seorang perempuan tampak bergelayut manja di lengannya namun tatapan matanya mengerling nakal kearahku. 'Apa-apaan itu? Menggelikan sekali' batinku, aku mengusap helaian rambut pendekku dengan jari-jemariku membuat mata perempuan itu semakin berbinar melihatku, dan tanpa sadar melepaskan tangan Naruto dari pelukannya. Aku tersenyum tipis menyadari bahwa aku bisa sekeren ini.

"Naruto.." Suara Minato Jii-san membuatku mengalihkan atensiku dari mereka. "Tou-san dan Kaa-san ada urusan keluar kota selama beberapa bulan".

"Hmm, lalu?" Sahut pria itu cuek.

"Selama kami tidak ada dirumah, semua urusan rumah kami serahkan pada Ino" Kushina Baa-san menyahut lalu menunjuknya, aku melirik ke arah gadis pirang ponytail yang ternyata bernama Ino itu "Dan urusan tentangmu kami serahkan kepada Neji, jadi kau harus menuruti kata-katanya tanpa terkecuali" Lanjut Kushina Baa-san memandang Naruto tegas. "Naruto, apa kau dengar?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Selagi Kushina Baa-san menceramahi Naruto, Ino gadis itu berjalan menghampiriku. "Hai, mau sedikit menepi? Aku ingin berbicara denganmu" Serunya, aku mengangguk. Kami melangkah duduk disofa, sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Perkenalkan namaku Ino Yamanaka" Serunya memperkenalkan diri sesaat setelah kami duduk. "Ya, aku sudah tahu" Ino tersenyum membuatku mau tak mau membalas senyumnya. "Aku juga tahu namamu. Hinata Hyuuga, benar kan?" Ino menyahut riang dan berbisik saat menyebut namaku.

Hinata POV End

.

.

.

Author POV

Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke sepakat akan berbicara dengan Hinata untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian yang menimpanya. Naruto dengan malas mengikuti langkah teman-temannya diikuti Karin disampingnya mendekati Hinata yang sedang mengobrol ria dengan Ino.

"Kau tahu waktu Kakashi-sensei memberitahuku bahwa kau orang yang asik, aku tidak percaya. Tetapi sekarang aku tidak bisa menyangkal lagi" Gurauan Hinata dengan logat laki-lakinya membuat Ino terkekeh geli "Aku cukup tersanjung dengan itu."

Sakura menyikut-nyikut Naruto begitu mereka sudah sampai di dekat Hinata dan Ino. Naruto menatap Sakura yang dibalas delikan sangar oleh gadis itu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri, dirinya tidak mau berakhir di rumah sakit. "Ehmmm" Naruto berdehem membuat Hinata dan Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria itu.

"Kau pasti Neji, bodyguard Naruto. Benar?" Seru Kiba pertama kali membuat Hinata mengangguk. "Kami ingin minta maaf karena kelakuan kami kau jadi celaka" Kali ini Sakura berbicara mewakili yang lainnya. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, dirinya meminta penjelasan namun tidak ada yang mau membuka suara.

Ino yang melihat itu segera membuka suaranya "Begini Neji, sebenarnya mereka semua ini merencanakan acara perampokan bohongan untuk mengerjaimu, namun sayang kau dan Naruto malah bertemu dengan perampok asli" Semuanya menjadi merasa bersalah.

Hinata memandang dingin semuanya, bahkan Sasuke pun sampai menundukkan kepalanya karena takut, ternyata Hinata memang mengerikan. "Siapa otak dari semua rencana itu" serunya dingin, semua orang dengan kompak menunjuk Naruto.

"Oh jadi Tuan Muda kah? Benar-benar tak kusangka" Hinata memandang Naruto masam "Apakah kau mempunyai dendam kesumat denganku? Wow sangat persis psikopat" Lanjut Hinata ketus. Naruto yang mendengarnya pun sudah mulai terpancing emosinya "Kau pikir aku se keji itu huh? Asal kau tahu aku benar-benar tidak ada niat melukaimu, kaunya saja yang sedang sial sehingga malah bertemu dengan perampok yang asli" Balasnya sengit.

Ino bersidekap menatap keduanya "Yahh yang terpenting sekarang Hi- emm Neji selamat, dan tidak berakhir dipemakaman" Ino nyengir menatap Hinata yang melengos.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan lebih Hinata bekerja sebagai bodyguard di keluarga Namikaze sangat monoton memang. Pekerjaannya tak jauh-jauh dari, mengawasi Naruto agar tak bertindak macam-macam, menemani Naruto jalan-jalan, mengajari Naruto saat sedang kesulitan tugas. Semuanya serba Naruto. Walaupun begitu Hinata tetap senang karena pria kuning itu sudah mulai menuruti kata-katanya dan tak menunjukkan sikap pemberontakkan setidaknya belum, karena menurut Ino, Naruto itu adalah seorang badboy yang tidak betah dirumah. Selama itu juga hubungan keduanya belum menunjukkan perubahan masih saling mengeluarkan aura dingin namun tidak separah saat pertama kali bertemu.

Jam saat ini menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, penghuni dirumah Namikaze mungkin sudah terlelap. Tapi lain halnya dengan pria kuning itu, dengan langkah pelan ia mengendap-ngendap dirumahnya sendiri layaknya maling yang sedang beraksi. Berjalan menuruni tangga, Naruto melangkah perlahan mencoba tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

Dilantai bawah suasana sangat gelap karena lampu-lampu dimatikan. Namun itu tidak menghentikan langkah Naruto yang sudah hapal letak pintu diluar kepala. Dengan langkah pasti Naruto melangkah kearah pintu utama, dirinya berdecak senang saat selangkah lagi dirinya akan berhasil. Namun belum tangannya memegang gagang pintu, tiba-tiba lampu yang tadinya padam menyala dengan terang. Membuat suasana yang tadinya gelap gulita menjadi terang benderang. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah saklar lampu lantas mendecih kesal menemukan bodyguardnya tengah bersender di dinding disamping saklar lampu.

Sambil bersidekap Hinata menatap Naruto dingin "Mencoba kabur, eh?" Tanyanya dingin. "Aku butuh hiburan. Semenjak kau tinggal disini aku sudah seperti burung yang dikurung dalam sangkarnya" Sahut Naruto mencoba meminta pada Hinata. "Tidak, kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu. Kau tidak lihat dirimu? Kau sudah dewasa dan kau masih melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna yang remaja labil lakukan?" Hinata mencebikkan bibirnya mencoba menyindir Naruto. Naruto menatap Hinata datar "Terserah. Intinya aku akan tetap pergi" dan kemudian pria itu membalikkan badannya. "Tunggu" Teriak Hinata menghentikan langkah pria itu "Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menghentikanmu, yah orang keras kepala sepertimu memang susah untuk diberi tahu" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Hinata yang memutar-mutar. "Kau bisa pergi dan aku akan ikut denganmu" Lanjut Hinata. Naruto yang dari awal sudah bisa menebak akan apa yang ingin diucapkannya lantas berbalik membuka pintu diikuti Hinata dibelakangnya.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya melihat sekelilingnya yang ramai, oh sial Naruto membawanya ke arena balap liar. Rasanya Hinata sudah sangat-sangat merindukan tempat seperti ini, yah perlu kalian ketahui dulu juga Hinata sering mengendap-ngendap keluar rumah pada malam hari untuk balapan liar. Namun tak berapa lama aksinya ketahuan oleh sang Ayah membuatnya dikurung di dalam kamarnya untuk beberapa waktu yang lama.

Hinata merasa kesal dengan mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Ahh sudah berapa lama ia tidak mengendarai mobil balap? Rasanya ia ingin segera terjun untuk beradu dengan mereka, tetapi dia tersadar posisinya saat ini. Ia datang kesini untuk mengawasi pria disampingnya bukannya ikut bersenang-senang disini. Hinata mengkerucutkan bibirnya sebal, ia memang sudah benar-benar rindu dengan dirinya yang dulu sebelum ia dikekang dan dipaksa menjadi seorang putri. Ah berdekatan dengan Naruto membuatnya menginginkan kembali masa-masa terindahnya yang bagi Ayah nya adalah masa kelamnya. Orang tua memang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersenang-senang. Pikirnya.

Naruto melirik kearah bodyguardnya itu lantaran merasa aneh tidak mendapati suaranya yang biasanya cerewet itu, setidaknya seharusnya ia terkejut tahu dirinya membawanya ketempat seperti ini. Bukannya menemukan raut terkejut atau shock dari wajahnya kendati dirinya malah menemukan raut wajah yang menurutnya lucu dari bodyguard disampingnya itu. Mula-mula pandangan matanya terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang sangat merindu, lalu raut wajahnya berubah kesal seolah-olah banteng yang siap mengamuk dan kemudian raut wajahnya berubah lagi seperti tampang orang yang sedang berfikir lalu mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Naruto menahan senyum gelinya akibat tingkah laku seseorang disampingnya yang menurutnya imut, apalagi saat ia mengkerucutkan bibir tipisnya sungguh benar-benar menggoda. Sepersekian detik berikutnya Naruto tersentak, seperti ada sebuah pukulan keras dikepalanya. Apa yang dirinya pikirkan tadi? Apakah ia baru saja memuji bodyguardnya sendiri? Apakah ia baru saja terpesona oleh bodyguardnya sendiri yang jelas-jelas adalah seorang lelaki tulen sepertinya? OH MY GOD Naruto menampar keras pipinya sendiri untuk menyadarkan dirinya yang sudah memiliki tanda-tanda tak lazim.

Hal itu membuat Hinata terbangun dari acara lamunannya sendiri lantas menatap Naruto dengan alis terangkat. "Kau… Kenapa menampar pipimu?" Tanya Hinata heran. "Aku, A-Aku tadi mau memukul nyamuk yang menggigit pipiku" Balas Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin mencoba menutupi dirinya yang sedang gugup. Hinata makin menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi menatap Naruto, pandangannya terhenti pada pipinya yang terlihat memerah lantas mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengusap pipi itu. "Pipimu merah sekali Naruto, ini harus segera dikompres kalau tidak nanti akan membengkak dan meninggalkan bekas membiru" Sahut Hinata mengarahkan wajah pria itu ke arahnya dan mendekat memperhatikan pipinya.

Naruto tersentak atas perbuatan Hinata, lantas memandang Hinata yang wajahnya berjarak dekat dengan wajahnya. Naruto memperhatikan bentuk wajah orang didepannya, mata lavendernya, hidung kecil mancungnya yang terpahat sempurna, pipi chubbynya, dan pandangannya berakhir pada bibir tipis mungil berwarna pink alami itu. Naruto benar-benar baru menyadari hal itu, sebagai seorang lelaki, bodyguardnya itu memang memiliki wajah yang manis, dan apalagi ia mempunyai kulit yang halus, terasa sekali ketika tangan seputih porselen bodyguardnya menyentuh pipinya. Tanpa sadar Naruto menahan nafasnya selama beberapa detik, jantungnya berdebar-debar merasakan jari-jemari itu masih mengusap pipinya. Naruto tersentak kaget mendapati dirinya yang seperti ini lagi lantas dengan gerakan yang kelewat cepat Naruto menepis tangan Hinata yang sedang memegang pipinya. Naruto menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya lalu berbelok memutar meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya "Kenapa berbalik?". Naruto tetap diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, sepertinya pria itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu hingga keningnya berkerut seperti itu. "Naruto, kenapa kau berbalik?" Hinata bertanya kembali dengan nada sedikit keras membuat Naruto lagi-lagi tersentak kaget membuat Hinata menatap Naruto aneh. "Kita akan pulang, kau sendiri yang bilang aku perlu mengkompres pipiku" Balas Naruto datar dan Hinata tertawa geli. "Wow sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada nyamuk itu, karena berkatnya kau tidak jadi mengikuti balapan liar yang berbahaya itu" Hinata menyahut riang tanpa menyadari aura suram yang berasal dari seorang pria disebelahnya, dada pria itu berdegup kencang hanya karena mendengar suara tawa orang disampingnya.

'Ini pasti tidak nyata, aku pasti hanya kelelahan' batin pria itu miris.

.

.

.

"Rambutmu sudah mulai panjang Hinata" Gadis ponytail itu menatap gadis indigo dihadapannya yang hanya berbalutkan sebuah handuk. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku harus bagaimana ya? Walaupun rambut pendek itu keren tapi aku tidak bisa memotongnya lagi, setidaknya rambutku harus sudah tumbuh sebahu sebelum Tou-san pulang" Balasnya mengambil hairdryer untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang setengah basah itu. "Jadi, kau benar-benar serius dengan keputusanmu yang hanya bekerja dua bulan?" Ino bertanya lagi. "Ya, Neji-nii sudah menyuruhku untuk berhenti bahkan dia menyuruhku berhenti akhir bulan kemarin tapi tanggung sebulan lagi saja" Hinata membalas. "Ya, itu memang lebih baik. Lagipula aku juga tak akan mengizinkanmu untuk terus bekerja disini. Terlalu beresiko" Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan Ino.

"Jadi cepatlah pakai bajumu, kita harus segera turun. Hari ini Kiba dan yang lainnya akan berkunjung kemari" Hinata baru berbalik ke arah Ino ketika pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. "Ohayou Neji-kun maaf aku lancang tapi Kiba dan yang lainnya sudah sangat cerewet dan mereka menyuruhku memanggil…..mu" Ocehan gadis pink itu memelan diakhirnya, dengan mulut yang ternganga dan mata melotot Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan mungkin saja di detik berikutnya ia akan berteriak jika saja Ino tidak segera membekap mulutnya menarik paksa gadis itu masuk, menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Hinata segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk memakai bajunya. Tak berapa lama ia keluar dan melihat Sakura sedang duduk dikasur mata emeraldnya menatapnya dan Ino yang berdiri didepan Sakura. "Jadi kau ini seorang perempuan?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara yang tenang. Hinata menduga Ino pasti sudah menjelaskannya. "Ya, aku seorang perempuan. Tapi aku bekerja disini itu karena…" "Ya, aku sudah tahu semuanya kau tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi" Hinata melirik Ino takut. Ino tersenyum memberi kode pada Hinata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Ah kau pasti takut aku akan membongkar rahasiamu? Kau tenang saja Hinata-chan aku janji tak akan melakukannya" Sakura tersenyum memaklumi Hinata yang sedikit ketakutan. Hinata menghela nafasnya lega dan membalas senyum gadis pink itu "Terima kasih Sakura-chan".

"Aku tak menyangka, tapi aku senang sekali teman perempuanku bertambah satu" Sakura menangis terharu. "Sakura, kau ini memang pantas dijuluki Nona Drama Queen" Ino menyeletuk namun akhirnya gemas juga lantas mengacak surai pink temannya itu. Sakura menggeram kesal lantaran mahkota pinknya berantakkan, lantas membalasnya dengan mengacak-acak surai kuning pucat milik Ino, dan terjadilah aksi saling mengacak rambut. Hinata terkikik geli melihat teman-temannya itu. Ino dan Sakura berhenti sebentar untuk melirik Hinata lantas tanpa aba-aba mereka menerjang Hinata untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Hei kalian ini tidak lucu. Ya tuhan aku sudah bersusah payah membentuk spike rambutku dan kalian merusaknya, huh" Hinata menyahut sedikit sewot lantas membenarkan kembali rambutnya itu. Ino dan Sakura hanya nyengir kuda melihatnya.

"Sakura… Kenapa lama sekali sih memanggil Neji-kun" Tiba-tiba suara wanita cempreng menyahut diikutu suara langkah kaki yang mendekati kamar Hinata. Hinata buru-buru beranjak dari situ untuk membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Karin ada didepannya. "Ah Neji-kun, aku mencari Sakura. Apa ia ada didalam? Tadi dia disuruh Kiba memanggilmu" Sahut Karin dengan nada manja membuat perut Hinata mual sesekali Karin melongokkan kepalanya mengintip kedalam. "Ah iya, Sakura tadi memang kemari. Dan dia ada didalam" Balas Hinata polos membuat Ino dan Sakura yang ada didalam menepuk jidatnya. Sementara itu Karin yang mendengarnya membelalakkan matanya "A-Apa? Sedang apa kalian didalam?" Sahut Karin menuding Hinata "Eh?". Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya lantas ia tersadar dan mengumpat kesal. Pantas, apa sih yang dipikirkan Karin jika ada laki-laki dan perempuan dalam satu kamar. Tapi kan Hinata bukan laki-laki, jadi tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Sakura berjalan ke arah pintu mendekati Hinata disusul Ino dibelakangnya, mata Karin semakin melebar melihat Sakura ditambah Ino benar-benar berada didalam. Karin memperhatikan rambut keduanya yang berantakkan dan praduga-praduga negative langsung mengalir diotaknya "Ka-Kalian.. Kalian berbuat me-me-mesum didalam?" Terka Karin mendadak tergagap. Ino dan Sakura berjengit horror. Hinata tercengang mendengarnya lantas segera memegang kedua bahu Karin membuatnya melihat kearah Hinata. Hinata yang saat itu entah kenapa terlihat keren dimata Karin membuat Karin membungkam mulutnya. Apalagi Hinata memasang menggoda "Kau tidak akan memberitahu pada siapa-siapa bukan?" Tanya Hinata sembari menelusuri pipi Karin dengan satu telunjuknya. Karin menelan ludahnya gugup dan mengangguk. "Aku butuh pernyataanmu" Hinata berucap lagi dengan nada merajuk lantas mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Y-Ya. A-Aku tak akan memberitahukannya" Balas Karin tergagap. Dan Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Ino dan Sakura yang dibalas acungan jempol oleh keduanya. Mengabaikan Karin yang masih terpaku ditempatnya Hinata melangkah meninggalkannya diikuti Ino dan Sakura yang langsung menarik lengan Karin. Sebelumnya mereka sudah merapikan rambutnya.

.

.

"Wow lihat, Raja kita turun di iringi selir-selir nya" Kiba menyeletuk takjub melihat Hinata yang turun di ikuti Sakura, Ino dan Karin dibelakangnya. Naruto yang sedang sibuk memainkan PSP nya langsung melihat ke arah Bodyguard nya itu lantas mendengus. Demi apa, bahkan sekarang Bodyguardnya yang terlihat lebih populer daripada dirinya dihadapan para gadis. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Shino masih mempertahankan wajah stoicnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi candaan Kiba, dan lantas mengerutkan keningnya melihat semuanya membawa tas ransel "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian semua membawa tas ransel?" Keningnya berkerut heran. "Kami akan menginap disini selama beberapa hari" Shino tiba-tiba menyahut. "Ya, selain itu aku disini kan bisa menemani Ino yang hanya perempuan satu-satunya dirumah ini" Sakura mengedipkan matanya ke arah Ino dan Hinata membuat Ino nyengir dan Hinata yang tersenyum tipis, yahh tadinya Sakura memang berfikir begitu sebelum tahu bahwa Bodyguard Naruto adalah seorang perempuan.

"Ini kan masih pagi, bagaimana kalau kita berenang?" Tawar Kiba semangat. Naruto, Kiba dan Shino hanya berdehem pertanda setuju. "Kalau Naruto-kun setuju aku juga akan ikut berenang" Karin lagi-lagi memeluk manja lengan Naruto.

Mereka kini sudah berada di kolam renang di rumah Naruto yang berada di samping rumah. "Hahh sudah lama tidak berenang" Ino menyahut semangat melakukan pemanasan sebelum masuk kedalam air "Kau tidak berenang?" Sahut Ino ke Sakura. "Emm aku baru sembuh dari demam, jadi aku tak ikut berenang" Jawab gadis pink itu. "Dan kau Neji. Kau tidak ikut bergabung?" Tanya Kiba. "Eh tidak Kiba. Aku….." Mata Lavendernya melirik sana-sini mencoba mencari alasan, tidak mungkin kan dia ikut berenang. Karena berarti ia harus shirtless dan kalau begitu bisa-bisa penyamarannya ketahuan. "Aku menemani Sakura saja" Akhirnya setelah berpikir keras hanya alasan itu yang bisa Hinata dapat. "Sakura tidak perlu ditemani, dia sudah besar" Sahut seseorang datar yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Hinata yang melihat itu merasakan adanya sesuatu diantara keduanya, lantas tiba-tiba ia mempunyai ide dan langsung mengalungkan sebelah tangannya ke pundak Sakura. "Aku tetap akan menemaninya, menunggu sendirian itu tidak enak. Lagipula tidak aka nada yang marah, bukan?" Seru Hinata santai. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya mendengus, memilih untuk meninggalkan keduanya.

Hinata melepaskan rangkulannya begitu yang lainnya sudah pergi meninggalkannya dengan Sakura yang terduduk di pinggir kolam. "Aku tahu ada sesuatu antara kau dengan Sasuke" Hinata membuka pembicaraan membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. "Ah ti-tidak ada apa-apa" Sakura gugup membuat Hinata terkekeh. "Emm Jangan berbohong, aku bisa melihat kok tatapan cemburunya tadi kepadaku" Sahut Hinata.

"Hahaha. Tidak mungkin, Sasuke tidak pernah menyukaiku" Sahut Sakura tergelak. "Kau tahu darimana?" Hinata membalas. Sakura terdiam tidak menjawab, Hinata yang memang memiliki insting yang kuat langsung mencoba menebaknya "Pasti ini berawal dari cinta sepihak. Dari kau… untuknya. Apa aku benar?" Sakura tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang tepat sasaran, Sakura mengangguk ragu-ragu "Tapi aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya kok. Kalau dia memang takdirku maka suatu hari nanti kami pasti akan bersatu" Sakura tersenyum manis mengatakannya. "Aku kagum kepadamu Sakura. Semoga cintamu padanya terbalas, walaupun aku sudah bisa menebaknya sih" Hinata tersenyum miring.

"Maksudnya?" Sakura menatap Hinata bingung. "Ah tidak. Kau tahu Sakura. Terkadang kita boleh tidak mempercayai mulut, karena mulut bisa saja berbohong. Namun kita bisa menatap mata nya, karena mata adalah jendela hati yang tidak bisa berbohong. Karena itu kita bisa mencari kebenaran melaluinya" Sahut Hinata panjang lebar "Kau mengerti maksudku?" Lanjut Hinata. Raut bingung Sakura tergantikan oleh senyum manisnya "Ya, aku mengerti. Arigatou". Hinata ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Hinata dan Sakura tidak menyadari sepasang onyx dan sapphire yang memandang tidak suka pada ke akraban mereka berdua. Sasuke si mata onyx itu menatap kearah Sakura sendu, sepertinya ia harus bertindak cepat sebelum gadis pink itu direbut oleh orang lain. Sedangkan si sapphire yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto, sepertinya bukan memandangi Sakura melainkan Enggg….. Bodyguardnya, eh.

"KUSSOOOO" Naruto lagi-lagi mencubit pipinya kencang. Lagi-lagi dirinya merasakan perasaan seperti itu. 'Apa ini mungkin hukuman karena aku begitu kejam mencampakkan gadis-gadis yang mencoba mendekatiku?' batin pria itu menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Yeahhh akhirnya chapter 3 finished, maaf lama lanjut. Thanks buat reviewnya, dan maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu T.T Maaf juga kalo ceritanya gaje T.T**

**Oh iya, buat yang nanya kenapa sih Naruto-kun harus dijaga bodyguard. Buat pengumuman aja ini kan genre Drama bukan Action jadi ya jangan ngarep bakal ada adegan dor dor gitu ya, keluarga Naruto-kun itu ya hanya keluarga biasa Cuma kaya aja. Nah terus kenapa Naruto-kun perlu dijaga itu karena diumurnya yang udah kepala dua tingkahnya masih aja kayak remaja ditambah lagi dia itu badboy, pokoknya tingkahnya itu gak bener deh. Terus Kushina dan Minato mau Naruto berubah dengan membatasi pergaulan anaknya itu dan melarang Naruto buat pergi keluar rumah kecuali jika ada penjagaan yang diartikan untuk mengawasi kegiatannya selama didalam maupun diluar rumah biar gak bertingkah macem-macem, gitu sih intinya.**

**Dan kenapa harus bodyguard? Kenapa gak Kushina sama Minato aja yang ngejagain? Nah itu karena MinaKushi sibuk sama urusan kantor gak bisa stand by jagain Naruto setiap waktu, kan tau sendiri keluarga kaya. Menjadi kaya itu ada kerja kerasnya loh, hoho. Orang kaya itu kan punya uang banyak, jadi ya daripada ribet kan nyewa orang aja ya gak? Yah pokoknya gitu deh.**

**See Ya In Next Chapter**

**Mind To Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Gaje, Abal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata POV

Ini sudah hari keempat Sakura, Kiba, Sasuke dan Shino menginap di rumah Naruto. Dan selama itu pula aku semakin akrab dengan mereka, apalagi dengan Sakura. Tak jarang aku dan Sakura mengobrol akrab membuat semuanya kecuali Ino berpikiran bahwa aku dan Sakura mempunyai hubungan. Dunia sudah gila jika sampai itu terjadi, karena itu memang tidak akan pernah terjadi, aku ini kan perempuan.

Tapi hari ini ada yang berbeda dengan Sakura, dari tadi ia terus-terusan tersenyum membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari lapangan basket kearahnya, mungkinkah dia sudah gila karena Sasuke, mungkin? Kuputuskan untuk bertanya, ku sikut lengannya membuat Sakura menatapku tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya itu yang entah kenapa terlihat mengerikan dimataku, senyumannya seperti seorang psikopat yang berhasil menjalankan salah satu rencananya yang sukses membuatku sedikit bergidik. Oke, salahkan imajinasiku yang liar ini.

"Ada yang salah denganmu?" Aku memulai percakapan, sedikit khawatir sih bagaimana kalau Sakura benar-benar sudah tidak waras?

"Tidak ada yang salah. Aku hanya merasa dunia sangat adil denganku" Sahut Sakura, senyum overdosisnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi isakkan haru berlebihan yang dimataku dan Ino lebih terlihat mengerikan. Membuatku melongo melihatnya.

Ino mengarahkan kepalanya kearahku yang ada disampingnya "She's craaazzyyyy" bisik Ino lirih memonyongkan bibirnya dramatis dan menekan kata 'Crazy'. Aku mengabaikan bisikan Ino, saatnya mengeluarkan bakat instingku. Ya, aku cukup bangga dengan instingku yang tajam dan tidak pernah salah dalam menebak.

Aku mengelus-elus daguku dengan jemariku memasang tampang ala detektif. Sakura yang tersenyum-senyum dengan wajah merah, melirik malu-malu pada sebelah kanannya membuatku ikut mengalihkan pandanganku pada apa yang dilirik oleh Sakura. Dan disana kulihat Sasuke mendrible bola basket ditempatnya memandang Sakura dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Tanpa berfikir dua kali pun aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. "Ino, sepertinya ada pasangan baru dirumah ini" Ucapanku menyindir gadis pink itu. Ino melirik Sakura jahil. "hhh.. cukup hanya sedikit gertakan dia sudah melangkah rupanya. Longlast deh" Sahut Ino "Sepertinya hanya aku saja disini yang belum mempunyai pasangan" Lanjut Ino cemberut. Mendengarnya aku segera menginterupsinya "Hei kau lupa denganku? Jadi santailah kau tidak sendiri" ku tepuk pundak Ino sebagai rasa solidaritasku.

"Hei, kau. Ambilkan aku minum" Di tengah lapangan tiba-tiba Naruto meneriakiku dan melangkah mendekatiku. Aku dengan sigap mengambil botol air minum dibangku dan memberikannya. Naruto minum dengan sangat cepat, yahh kurasa dia sangat kehausan setelah berlatih basket dengan Kiba, Sasuke dan Shino yang terlihat masih sibuk berebut bola dilapangan.

Aku melirik Naruto yang berbasahkan peluh, terlihat di dahi keringatnya mengalir. Aku dengan sigap mengambil handuk yang kusampirkan dibahuku, lalu ku gunakan untuk mengelap keringatnya.

'brusshhhh.. uhuk, uhuk, uhuk'

Ups.. Sepertinya ia tersedak, apa mungkin kaget dengan perlakuanku? "Kalau minum itu hati-hati, jangan lupa nafas" Seruku cuek masih menggerakkan tanganku untuk mengusap keringat disekitar wajahnya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku tak mendapatkan balasannya, lantas kulirik mataku ke arah matanya dan ia sedang melihatku dengan tatapan….. Intens?

Apa yang ku dapat malah membuatku ikut terpaku pada sapphire nya yang seperti warna langit itu. 'indah' batinku berekspresi. Lalu aku mengerjapkan mataku mencoba tersadar "Apa?" Seru ku dan Naruto menghentikan tatapannya itu dan terlihat gelagapan. "Tidak.. Terima kasih" Balasnya dan menyodorkan botolnya yang kini tinggal terisi seperempatnya saja. Lalu Naruto berbalik lagi ke lapangan. Aku hanya memperhatikan punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan Naruto" Di sebelahku Ino sudah melipat sebelah tangannya untuk menahan sebelah tangannya lagi yang sedang menopang dagunya, dengan mata menyipit dan alis berkerut. Tingkahnya sudah benar-benar mirip seorang detektif yang sedang berpikir. Hmm sudah mulai main terka-terkaan rupanya.

"Dari awal memang dia sudah tidak beres" Aku menyahut membuat Ino mendengus. "Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh. Kau mendeklarasikan dirimu sebagai orang yang mempunyai insting kuat namun kau sama sekali tidak peka" Ino membalas sewot. "Kau perempuan pertama sekaligus orang ketiga yang mengataiku bodoh" Sahutku cemberut "Lagipula peka yang kau maksud itu apa?" Lanjutku lagi. "Sudahlah, tidak penting" Balas Ino cuek memilih mengarahkan matanya kearah pria-pria dilapangan.

"Hinata.." Tiba-tiba Sakura memanggilku menggunakan nama asliku yang sontak membuatku melotot membuat kode seolah-olah mengatakan 'bagaimana jika ada yang dengar?'. Sakura hanya meringis "Gomen, gomen. Aku keceplosan".

"Ya, ya. Tak apa. Ada apa memang?" Balasku langsung to the point. "Kau kan selama ini dekat dengan Naruto. Ya, walaupun Naruto tahunya kau adalah laki-laki namun kenyataannya kan kau perempuan. Apa kau tidak ada perasaan lebih untuk Naruto?" Aku hanya memasang telingaku baik-baik mendengar suara Sakura yang sedikit dikecilkan namun perkataan akhirnya membuatku tersentak tidak percaya dan menatap Sakura horror.

"Hahahahahaha" Aku tertawa yang jelas sekali terdengar dipaksakan, sambil mengibaskan tanganku. Bahkan Ino yang tadinya fokus melihat kearah lapangan kini menatap kami, ah lebih tepatnya kearahku dengan binaran di mata aquamarine nya "Itu lelucon yang bagus Sakura. I am not" Lanjutku menyilangkan kedua tanganku sebagai bentuk penegasan.

"Jauh didalam hatimu aku yakin ada Hinata yang menyukai Naruto. Kau tidak bisa mengelak, selama ini aku sudah mengamati interaksi kalian berdua. Dan jangan kau pikir hanya instingmu saja yang bisa menebak dengan tepat" Ucapan Ino entah kenapa membuat pipiku memanas, entah karena apa. Ha, ada apa denganku aku ingin menyangkal namun tak menemukan kata-kata yang cocok.

"Dan kau mau tahu sebuah rahasia besar?" Ino mengatakannya dengan nada yang terdengar misterius yang membuatku mau tak mau penasaran juga. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku sebagai pertanda bahwa aku ingin tahu. Ino yang melihat itu tersenyum penuh kemisteriusan.

"Aku rasa… Naruto mulai tertarik denganmu"

"WHAAAATTTT?"

Yah suara setengah berbisik Ino itu nyatanya mampu membuatku berteriak terkejut, dan sontak membuatku mengangakan mulut lebar-lebar. Kurasa suaraku terlampau kencang sampai-sampai pria-pria yang sedang bermain basket itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka sebentar untuk memandang kearah kami, bahkan Naruto pun ikut memandangku heran.

"Kalian kenapa?" Masih terkejut bahkan aku tak sanggup untuk membalas pertanyaan Kiba. "Tidak apa-apa. Kami hanya sedang berbagi gossip hangat yang terbukti tajam setajam silet" Sakura membalas pertanyaan Kiba dengan sedikit berlebihan. Pria-pria itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu melanjutkan kembali permainan mereka.

Sakura dan Ino memandangku menungguku tersadar dari keterkejutanku. "Hahahaha Ino, ini bahkan belum bulan April namun kau sudah mengerjaiku?" Aku berkata sarkastik membalas perkataan Ino. Ino memutar kedua bola matanya jengah "Aku sedang tidak mengerjaimu" Sahut Ino penuh penekanan.

"Apa kau gila? Aku ini seorang laki-laki didepan Naruto, jadi mana mungkin itu terjadi, mana mungkin Naruto menyukaiku yang dia tahu bahwa aku adalah laki-laki?" Seruku berbisik tetapi menggebu-gebu. "Mungkin, jika ia gay" Balas Ino santai. Aku makin menganga tidak percaya "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatai sepupumu sendiri gay? Kau benar-benar saudara yang kejam" Balasku sadis. Ino hanya terkekeh geli "Kalau dilihat pakai mata Naruto terlihat gay, namun secara teknis dia tidak gay karena kau adalah perempuan".

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku tidak percaya. "Kau sangat peka terhadap urusan orang lain bahkan tak jarang kau terkadang terlihat seperti malaikat, contohnya seperti kasusku dengan Sasuke" Sahut Sakura "Namun kau benar-benar sangat tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitarmu sendiri" Lanjut Sakura. Tatapan Sakura dan Ino terasa mengintimidasiku, ugghh ya ampun, aku hanya mampu memijit pelipisku merasakan pusing yang tiba-tiba. Sepertinya Ino tidak main-main dengan perkataannya, instingku beberapa hari ini juga sedikit merasakan ada yang aneh dari Naruto. Tapi….. Ah masa iya?

Hinata POV End

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author POV

'Kusoooo!' batin Naruto kesal lagi-lagi ia mendapati dirinya terpaku menatap Hinata, 'oh demi tuhan jangan bilang aku sudah tidak normal' Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, matanya melirik ke arah lapangan basket yang terletak dibelakang rumah. Saat ini posisinya sedang berada di pinggir lapangan dalam posisi duduk, dapat Naruto lihat dengan jelas dengan jelas Neji sedang mendrible bola basketnya menghindari Shino. Yah permainannya lumayan. Saat ia mengajukan diri untuk ikut bermain, Naruto langsung minta berhenti bermain. Entahlah pikirannya selalu kalut akhir-akhir ini jika berada dekat-dekat dengan Hinata.

Sakura dan Ino yang meneriakkan nama Neji berusaha memberi semangat. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa tidak suka melihat Neji dekat-dekat dengan Ino ataupun Sakura. 'Oh tuhan, aku mulai lagi? Ini benar-benar perasaan yang menyiksa' batinnya miris. Tak berapa lama mereka sudah selesai bermain dan berjalan ke pinggir lapangan.

"Wow, Neji aku tak menyangka kemampuanmu luar biasa, kau sangat multitalent" Seru Kiba sembari merangkul Neji. Naruto tanpa sadar menggeletukkan giginya merasa kesal melihatnya, dadanya semakin panas saat melihat Ino menyambar memeluk Neji. Oh demi venus Naruto benar-benar merasa panas. Tanpa menyadari gadis ponytail itu menyeringai menatap Naruto.

.

.

Naruto duduk disofa memijit pelipisnya 'aku tidak boleh diam saja seperti ini' batinnya berkecamuk memikirkan sesuatu, memikirkan sebuah perasaan yang mulai tumbuh yang dialamatkan pada bodyguardnya sendiri. Tidak! Naruto ingin sekali mengelak semua perasaan itu.

"Naruto-kun? Kau mencariku?" Karin datang dari arah tangga lalu duduk disebrang sofa yang diduduki Naruto. "ehm" Balas Naruto singkat "Kemarilah, temani aku" Sahut Naruto melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Karin mendekatinya. Karin tersenyum menggoda lantas berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Naruto. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, hidung mereka yang bertabrakan membuat celah kecil diantara wajah mereka. Naruto mendekap pinggang Karin lantas memiringkan wajahnya untuk segera melumat bibir gadis didepannya liar, mencoba melampiaskan sebuah hal melalui ciuman itu. Tak mau kalah Karin pun membalas perlakuan Naruto, membalas ciumannya tak kalah liar. Suara kecapan terdengar saat lidah mereka saling beradu. "Ahh Naruto-kun" Desah Karin disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Kau begitu pintar dalam mengetahui jenis rangkaian bunga, aku ingin sekali belajar denganmu. Aku ingin merangkaikan bunga untuk Sasuke-kun" Seru gadis berambut pink itu berbunga-bunga. "Kemampuanku masih jauh dibanding Ino" Balas Hinata. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat mandi bajuku kotor semua akibat perbuatan Ino, seenaknya sekali ia melempar tanah" Sakura menggerutu sambil melangkah diikuti Hinata disampingnya. "Setidaknya ia mendapatkan ganjarannya" Hinata dan Sakura melirik Ini yang sedang membereskan gundukan tanah di taman kecil keluarga Namikaze lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Baik Hinata maupun Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu begitu mendapati pemandangan didepan mereka. Sepasang pemuda-pemudi sedang beradu bibir diatas sofa, si wanita mengecup liar pria dibawahnya yang tengah berbaring. Hinata tersentak kaget begitu tahu itu adalah Naruto dan Karin, matanya terpaku menatap kegiatan dua insan itu. Ingin sekali memarahi Naruto, namun yang seperti ini bukanlah kewenangannya, ia tidak berhak mengatur-ngatur Naruto untuk melakukan hal-hal manusiawi bersama lawan jenisnya. Lagipula dia kan bukan siapa-siapanya Naruto.

"Demi bumi dan seluruh isinya, bisakah kalian berhenti melakukan hal menjijikkan itu ditempat umum?" Suara Sakura yang menggelegar membuat dua orang itu melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan Karin yang beranjak dari atas tubuh Naruto.

Naruto bangkit bangun dari posisi tidurnya lantas menatap datar dua orang yang kini sedang berdiri diambang pintu. Sakura yang sedang bersidekap dan memandang tajam dan bodyguardnya yang terdiam menatapnya.

"Kalian sungguh mengganggu" Seru Naruto datar membuat Sakura semakin melotot. "Apa katamu? Mengganggu? Kalau tak ingin diganggu makanya tahu tempat" Balas Sakura sengit. Hinata mengusap-usap bahu Sakura berusaha menenangkan gadis pink itu yang sudah mau meledak "Slow down, Sakura. Jangan terpancing oleh emosi. Lagipula inikan rumahnya, jadi terserah dia mau dimanapun" Hinata menatap Naruto "Silakan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian, maaf kami mengganggu" Lantas Hinata pun menarik tangan Sakura melewati Naruto dan Karin kearah tangga untuk menuju lantai dua. Naruto menatap tajam Hinata yang melewatinya, tanpa disadari tangannya terkepal erat menahan gejolak emosi.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Naruto. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu, ada apa sih dengannya?" Gerutu Sakura sembari menekan-nekan tuts piano kasar mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya pada Ino. Ino hanya terdiam, otaknya berusaha mengungkap sesuatu "Sepertinya perkataanmu tempo hari benar-benar kejadian" Lanjut Sakura membuat Ino terbangun dari lamunannya. "Ya, Sakura. Dan kali ini dia mencoba mengalihkan perasaannya sendiri" Bisik Ino lirih.

"Hey, ladies. Sudah lama menunggu" Suara laki-laki Hinata menginterupsi mereka berdua, dan berjalan mendekati diikuti pria-pria lainnya dibelakang dan Naruto yang setia digelayuti Karin. "Hei, Sakura. Jika kau tidak bisa bermain piano berhentilah. Permainanmu membuat telinga kami sakit" Sakura cemberut mendengar ejekan Kiba, lantas bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke untuk bergelayut dilengannya. "Dasr, perempuan dimana-mana sangat manja" Desis Kiba. Shino menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas karpet berbulu tebal diruang keluarga "Haahhh, aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin bersantai-santai ditemani alunan piano yang merdu. Ada yang mau memainkannya?"

Semuanya menggeleng sebagai tanda bahwa mereka tidak bisa. "Sebenarnya aku bisa bermain piano, namun masih dalam tahap belajar. Jadi, aku yakin permainanku belum bagus" Sahut Karin yang sedang duduk disofa disebelah Naruto. Hinata yang dari tadi hanya diam sambil sesekali melirik Grand Piano yang berada disudut ruangan didekat jendela, sudah lama ia tidak memainkan piano yang merupakan satu-satunya kegiatan normal yang sebelumnya sering ia lakukan.

"Aku bisa bermain piano" Seru Hinata tiba-tiba membuat semua pasang mata mengarah padanya. "Benarkah?" Sahut Shino dengan mata berbinar-binar, dan Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu mainkan sebuah lagu untuk kami" Seru Kiba.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya kearah grand piano berwarna hitam metalik itu, Oh Hinata jadi merindukan Edelweiss, grand piano berwarna putih gading kesayangannya dirumah. Hinata mendudukkan dirinya dikursi. Dengan perlahan jemarinya menekan tuts-tuts piano mengalunkan sebuah nada lagu berjudul Affections Across Time, Hinata memejamkan matanya menghayati permainannya.

Semua orang yang ada disitu juga ikut menghayati permainan Hinata dengan memejamkan matanya juga. Kecuali sapphire itu, sepasang sapphire itu menatap lekat seseorang yang sedang menciptakan nada-nada ini. Mengamati bagaimana orang itu memainkan tangannya diatas tuts piano, mengamati wajah itu yang terlihat menghayati apa yang sedang ia mainkan dengan mata tertutup. Angin berhembus dari jendela disampingnya yang terbuka, menerbangkan horden putih yang menggantung didepannya, dan juga ikut meniup surai pendek orang itu membuatnya sedikit berantakan. Namun entah mengapa di dalam sapphire nya, semua itu justru membuatnya terpesona. Tidak, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya menyadari semua yang dirasakannya tidak benar.

Hinata menyelesaikan permainannya dan semua orang bertepuk tangan minus Naruto, iris sapphire nya memandang nanar seseorang yang sedang duduk di depan grand piano itu, seseorang yang sedang tersenyum menerima pujian dari teman-temannya.

Seandainya semua berbeda

Seandainya ia boleh mempertahankan perasaan ini

Seandainya Neji Hyuuga adalah seorang wanita

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Chapter 4 Finished.. Thanks buat yang udah review, gomen kalau pendek.**

**Mind To Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Abal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author POV

"Minggu depan kau sudah berhenti bekerja disini?" Sakura menatap Hinata tidak percaya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah tepatnya dipinggir lapangan basket "Ya, aku hanya bekerja disini dua bulan" Sakura menatap Hinata sedih "Kenapa disaat aku sudah mulai dekat denganmu dan mempunyai teman baru, kau harus cepat pergi?"

Hinata tersenyum menatap Sakura "Kau masih bisa menemuiku bodoh. Tempat tinggalku masih satu kota denganmu" Sakura menatap Hinata "Benarkah? Kupikir kau berasal dari luar kota atau Negara lain" Hinata menatap Sakura sweatdrop. "Kau berlebihan sekali sih" Sahut Hinata terkekeh melihat wajah polos Sakura.

"Hinata" Sakura memanggil Hinata serius membuat Hinata menatap Sakura heran. "Apa nantinya kau akan membongkar rahasiamu itu pada yang lainnya?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Hinata terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Cukup lama Hinata berfikir "Entahlah. Mungkin… aku akan mengatakannya" Balasan Hinata terdengar ragu.

"Hei kalian berdua" Tiba-tiba Ino datang menghampiri mereka berdua dan tersenyum disusul keempat pria lainnya. Hinata meneguk ludahnya susah payah melihat Naruto yang dalam keadaan shirtless hanya menggunakan celana training yang panjangnya tanggung itu hanya sebatas betis, memperlihatkan otot bisepnya yang terbentuk sempurna. "Kau habis ngapain dengan mereka?" Sakura bertanya pada gadis ponytail itu. "Ah, aku hanya menyuruh mereka membantuku membereskan gudang" Seru Ino. "Membantu? Lebih tepatnya menyuruh, kau bahkan tak melakukan apapun" Ketus Naruto. Ino berdecak sebal "Kau kenapa sih ketus sekali dengan sepupumu yang manis ini" dan Naruto pun hanya memeletkan lidahnya seolah jijik dengan kata-kata sepupunya itu.

"Hai semuanya" Tiba-tiba suara seseorang menginterupsi mereka semua. Membuat semua orang disitu memandang tidak percaya namun sedikit tersirat ketidaksukaan. Kecuali Hinata yang bingung dan Naruto yang menatapnya terkejut.

"S-Sara?" Pemuda pirang itu menatap sosok gadis itu terkejut

"Hai, Naruto-kun" Balas gadis itu tersenyum manis "Hai semuanya" Lanjutnya setelah menatap yang lainnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?" Naruto yang sudah terbangun dari keterkejutannya menatap gadis cantik itu heran. Sara memiringkan kepalanya menatap Naruto "Kau janji mau mengajariku bermain basket, apa kau lupa?" Naruto menatap Sara kaget lagi lalu matanya menjelajahi pakaian yang dikenakan Sara, gadis itu memakai kaos berwarna merah yang hanya sebatas pusarnya saja serta celana training panjang berwarna coklat. Lekuk tubuhnya tercetak jelas dibalik kaosnya yang terlihat sekali sangat ketat dengan rambut yang diikat ponytail membuat leher jenjangnya terekspos. 'dia ini niat olahraga atau Cuma niat-niatan?' batin Hinata risih melihat gadis didepannya.

"hahaha. Ku kira waktu itu kau bercanda" Naruto tertawa canggung sembari mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku tidak bercanda, Naruto-kun" Sara merengek manja. "Naruto, kita setelah ini jadi joging ke taman kota bukan?" Sahut Kiba mengingatkan. "Aku akan mengajari Sara bermain basket. Kalian saja yang pergi ke taman kota" Balas Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis ke arah Sara " Ayo kita mulai" Ajak Naruto. Lalu mereka mulai melangkah kearah lapangan.

"Ku kira Naruto tidak lagi berhubungan dengannya?" Sakura membuka suaranya menatap Naruto dan Sara yang nampaknya akur. Sara adalah mantan kekasih Naruto, mereka mengakhiri hubungan mereka setelah Naruto memergoki Sara selingkuh dibelakangnya. "Dengan semua yang pernah dilakukan oleh gadis itu, Naruto bersikap biasa saja? Kalau aku jadi dia aku tak akan sudi lagi melihat wajah jalangnya" Kiba tersenyum meremehkan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah lelaki terbodoh sedunia. "Alasan mengajari bermain basket hanyalah modus" Sasuke berkata membuat yang lainnya menatap heran "Sara menguasai permainan basket, asal kalian tahu" Lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Untuk pemula sepertimu, langkah awal yang harus kau kuasai adalah mendrible bola sambil bergerak" Tutur pemuda pirang itu. "aku sudah menguasai itu" Sahut Sara menatap Naruto. "Umm, baiklah bagaimana mencoba memasukkan bola kedalam ring. Seperti ini" Naruto mendrible bola sebentar sebelum melakukan shoot dengan lemparan sempurna danbola memasuki ring "Sekarang lakukan sesuai yang tadi kucontohkan" Alih Naruto menatap Sara.

Sara memegang bola basket ditangannya dan mendrible nya ditempat. "Fokuskan kedua matamu pada ring itu" Sahut Naruto. Dan Sara mulai melakukan shoot, dan ya masuk! "Kau hebat, kau belajar dalam waktu cepat" Naruto memuji. "Terima kasih, sekarang coba rebut bola ini dari tanganku" Tantang Sara, membuat Naruto tersenyum meremehkan "Oh kau mau bermain-main denganku rupanya" dan terjadilah aksi saling merebut bola.

Terlihat Sara dengan lincah menghindari Naruto yang berusaha merebut bola itu, membelakangi Naruto sambil mendrible bola menghindarinya. "Kau lumayan, eh. Apa sebenarnya kau menguasai permainan ini?" Naruto bertanya disela-sela duel mereka. "Ya, Naruto. Aku bahkan lebih jago darimu" Sara tersenyum menantang membuat Naruto semakin gencar berusaha merebut bola. Sara berlari berusaha menjauh dari Naruto. Sara memandang ring dibelakang Naruto "Jika aku berhasil memasukkannya kesana, aku menang" Seru Sara menunjuk ring dibelakang tubuh Naruto. "Sebelum itu kau harus melewatiku" Naruto tersenyum miring.

Sara mulai berlari kearah Naruto sembari mendrible bola, Naruto ikut bergerak maju dan memasang posisi siaga jika Sara melakukan shoot jarak jauh. Dalam satu garis lurus jarak mereka semakin mendekat dan Naruto mengerutkan alisnya heran tidak ada tanda-tanda Sara akan melakukan shoot dari jauh, karena menilik dari kemampuannya yang Naruto akui memang hebat, tidak mungkin kan gadis itu tidak bisa menembak dari jarak jauh? Terlihat tubuh tan nya yang bertelanjang dada sedikit mengkilap akibat peluh.

Saat sudah dekat Sara tiba-tiba melompat ke arah Naruto kedua pahanya mengapit pinggang Naruto membuat pria pirang itu spontan memeluk pinggang Sara. Dalam posisi yang terlihat seperti Naruto sedang menggendong Sara, gadis itu melemparkan bolanya yang dengan sempurna meluncur memasuki ring. "Aku menang" bisik gadis itu ditelinga Naruto. Gadis itu mengalungkan lengannya dileher Naruto, membuat pria itu mendongak sedikit untuk menatapnya, membuat wajah mereka sangat dekat. Sara tersenyum tipis lalu memiringkan kepalanya dan langsung melumat bibir pria yang tengah menggendongnya. Naruto tanpa sungkan pun membalas ciuman itu, membuat kepalanya semakin terdongak untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Manik Lavender itu melihat semuanya dengan jelas, dua orang itu. Berawal dari permainan basket dan berakhir dengan adegan ciuman. Kekecewaan terlihat dibalik iris Lavendernya yang mencoba terlihat biasa saja. "Apa kita akan terus menjadi penonton disini? Sebaiknya kita pergi keluar seperti rencana awal, jogging di taman kota" Ino mencairkan suasana yang sedikit sunyi akibat mata yang semuanya terpaut pada pemandangan ditengah lapangan, tepatnya pada dua orang insan yang sedang saling memagut bibir dalam posisi yang errrr…. Cukup menggugah selera.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak dengar. Apa yang dikatakan Ino tadi? Sasuke-kun ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu?" Sakura mulai mengeluarkan aura gelapnya membuat Sasuke yang sedang terfokus pada sebuah tontonan gratis didepannya sedikit bergidik. "Mereka sangat hot" Celetukkan Kiba membuat Sakura dan Ino makin geram dan dua perempuan itu dengan sadis menyeret ketiga pria itu kecuali Hinata yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. "Neji.." Seruan Sakura menyadarkannya dan segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kita harus repot-repot tidur diluar seperti ini tidak nyaman sama sekali sedangkan sepuluh langkah dari sini ada rumah nyaman yang lebih enak untuk tempat kita tidur" Kiba menggerutu pelan lantaran ide temannya si pecinta serangga yang mengusulkan untuk berkemah di halaman samping kiri rumah Naruto yang banyak ditumbuhi pepohonan. "Sekali-kali kita harus mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda, berkemah di alam terbuka, menyatu dengan alam" Seru Shino layaknya orang tua yang sedang menasihati anaknya.

Ya, semua sih setuju-setuju saja dengan usul Shino, namun nampaknya Kiba masih tidak terima malam ini harus tidur diluar berdesakkan dengan yang lain pula. Biasanya kan Kiba selalu menguasai satu kasur jika tidur. Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya Kiba saja yang nampak keberatan, satu-satunya wanita yang berpenampilan laki-laki itu pun wajahnya sudah nampak pucat.

Hinata yang dari tadi sudah gelisah mencabuti rumput-rumput dan melemparnya ke arah api unggun. Disebelahnya Ino memandangnya khawatir, gadis ponytail itu sudah tahu apa yang menyebabkan Hinata gelisah. Pasalnya jika harus tidur ditenda kan laki-laki dan perempuan dipisah dan otomatis Hinata akan bergabung dengan kubu pria, dan itu artinya Hinata akan tidur dengan laki-laki.

"Kau kenapa Neji? Wajahmu pucat" Sasuke yang melihat gerak-gerik tak biasa orang didepannya memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Ugh, benarkah? Entahlah aku hanya merasa sedang tidak enak badan" Jawab Hinata, dalam hati ia sangat berharap mereka menyuruhnya untuk istirahat di rumah saja. "Kalau begitu Neji istirahat saja didalam tidak usah ikut berkemah" Usul Sakura mencoba menyelamatkan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan tan mendarat diatas dahi Hinata, membelai dahinya dari balik rambutnya yang terjatuh sempurna di dahi membentuk hairflip. Hinata termangu sesaat menyadari itu tangan Naruto. "Tidak panas" Seru pria itu menganalisa, lalu sedetik kemudian pria itu tersenyum miring "Jangan bilang kau takut pada tempat gelap seperti ini, makanya kau pucat" Terkanya dengan nada meremehkan. Hinata menepis tangan Naruto kasar, seenaknya sekali ia mengatakan kata-kata yang secara tidak langsung mengatai Hinata penakut. Demi langit dan alam semesta tidak pernah ada kata 'takut' dalam kamus Hinata. "Dengar ya, aku sama sekali tidak takut. Jangan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan sendiri" Seru Hinata menuding Naruto. "Lalu apa?" Balas Naruto menantang. "Itu karena aku….. engg aku-aku…." Hinata mendadak speechless bingung ingin memberikan alasan apa. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan kepada semuanya khususnya para laki-laki bahwa ia takut untuk tidur bersama mereka. Memang bagi Ino dan Sakura itu adalah alasan yang wajar, ya wajar sekali mengingat hanya mereka yang mengetahui Hinata adalah seorang perempuan. Namun bagaimana dengan yang lain, setelah mengatakan hal seperti itu pasti Hinata akan langsung ditertawakan atau bahkan dicurigai.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu jawaban bodyguardnya itu. "Aku hanya kedinginan, tubuhku sedikit rentan jika terkena udara dingin" Seru Hinata kemudian sedikit mendesah, yah hanya itulah satu-satunya alasam yang keluar diotaknya, meskipun tidak menampik kenyataan dirinya memang sedikit kedinginan. Wajar saja Hinata saat ini hanya memakai kaos biru tuanya tanpa memakai jaket.

"Kalau begitu kau pakai jaketku saja Neji" Sakura menawarkan dan berniat membuka jaketnya. Namun Hinata buru-buru menolak "Tidak Sakura, apa kau lupa? Tubuhmu bahkan lebih rentan daripada aku, jadi tetap kenakan itu" Suruh Hinata "Lagipula aku bisa-bisa ditonjok olehnya jika sampai kau sakit" Lanjut Hinata sedikit geli lalu melirik Sasuke yang melengoskan wajahnya.

"Pakai jaketku saja, jangan menolak" Ino yang memang sudah berpakaian cukup tebal ditambah sweaternya berniat memberikan sweater itu kepada Hinata, namun seseorang menginterupsinya. "Hentikan itu Ino" Ternyata itu Naruto. "Kalau kau sakit Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan akan menghukumku, lagipula mana cocok ia memakai sweater yang girly seperti itu" Lanjutnya. Ino sempat ingin protes, namun Naruto buru-buru melepaskan jaket orange-hitamnya dan menyampirkannya dipundak Hinata, membuat gadis surai pendek itu tercengang. "Pakai itu" Perintah Naruto, Hinata buru-buru tersadar dari keterkejutannya "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" Hinata menatap Naruto yang saat ini hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam. "Tidak apa-apa, aku cukup kuat menahan udara dingin" Balas Naruto datar. "Terima kasih" Mau tidak mau Hinata berterima kasih kepadanya.

"Aku jadi teringat film gay yang minggu lalu baru ku tonton" Kiba termangu menatap keduanya. "Ittaiiiii" Ringis Kiba kemudian akibat kepalanya mendapat jitakan manis oleh Sasuke "Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam kau maniak anjing" Seru Sasuke dingin. "Kau kenapa sih Sasuke? aduhh" Ringis Kiba masih mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Aku mencium bau tidak menyenangkan dari otakmu itu, kau pasti membayangkan jika Naruto dan Neji gay hmm?" Sahut Sasuke sedikit sarkastik. "Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Habis perlakuan Naruto ke Neji persis yang dilakukan sang actor di film di salah satu scene. Ia menyelimuti dengan jaket pria yang dicintainya diam-diam" Balas Kiba lagi tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah pria pirang disana.

"Oh ya? Cinta sesama jenis ya. Aku jadi penasaran dengan film yang kau ceritakan itu Kiba. Bagaimana caranya mereka bisa bersama?" Seru Karin menatap Kiba penasaran. "Mereka tidak bisa bersama. Yang namanya cinta terlarang seperti itu selamanya pun tidak akan pernah bisa berakhir bahagia. Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersama, sekalipun cintanya seluas dunia. Dunia pun tidak akan membiarkan mereka bersatu!" Sahut Kiba berapi-api. Naruto terpaku menatap Kiba, perkataannya serasa menohok keras dadanya.

Naruto menekan dada kirinya kuat merasakan sakit yang teramat. Yang dikatakan Kiba seolah-olah sebilah pedang tajam yang menusuk dadanya, menembus jantungnya. Dalam kesakitan yang semu itu namun terasa nyata, Naruto pada akhirnya tersadar oleh perkataan Kiba. Dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia untuk sekian banyak alasan.

.

.

Didalam sebuah tenda yang tidak terlalu besar itu, Hinata meringkuk pasrah diatas futonnya, bersama dengan pria yang lainnya. Posisinya saat ini adalah diujung, disampingnya ada Shino, Kiba, Sasuke dan Naruto diujung lainnya. Walaupun disampingnya sudah ada Shino yang menghalangi tubuhnya dengan tiga pria lainnya, sebaik-baiknya Shino tetap saja ia adalah seorang pria.

Hinata bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, melihat yang lain sudah tertidur pulas. Terlihat yang paling berantakan tidurnya adalah Kiba. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala melihatnya. Sedangkan diujung sana Naruto tertidur terlentang dengan satu tangan kebelakang menumpu kepalanya. Kenapa saat tidur pun Naruto masih terlihat keren? Hinata mendesah tertahan. Hinata sangat menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini, jadi percuma saja ia berusaha untuk memejamkan mata.

Hinata bangkit berdiri dan melangkah keluar tenda. Semilir angin malam langsung membelai tubuhnya yang untungnya saja ia masih mengenakan jaket milik Naruto. Hinata berjalan mendekati serpihan kayu bekas api unggun tadi, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya berbaring diatas rumput. Malam ini langit sangat cerah, terlihat banyak bintang bertaburan dilangit menghiasi langit malam ini. Pikirannya melayang saat ia baru datang kemari, saat itu Naruto masih seorang pria dewasa yang memiliki sifat layaknya remaja tanggung, bersikap menyebalkan dan keras kepala. Namun sekarang pria itu sudah berubah, berubah dalam artian positif. Menjadi lebih dewasa dan berfikir dengan benar, walaupun sifat menyebalkannya masih bertahan. "Tugasku sudah selesai. Tinggal seminggu lagi dan aku akan kembali ke rumah" Gumaman lirih keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Ya, tinggal satu minggu lagi Hinata dan kau akan bebas.

Author POV End

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata POV

Aku menguap berkali-kali akibat tidak tidur semalaman, menyebabkan mataku dihiasi kantung mata hitam. Aku menguap lagi melihat kearah Naruto yang hari ini mendapatkan jadwal pembelajaran homeschool nya. Aku bosan, aku keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Naruto dan Asuma-sensei berdua. Diruang tamu aku melihat Ino dan yang lainnya sedang duduk disofa ruang tamu. Mereka memandangku begitu aku berjalan mendekati mereka. Emm sedikit heran juga sih karena aku tidak melihat adanya canda tawa seperti biasanya yang ada malah keseriusan.

"Hinata, apa benar senin depan kau sudah berhenti bekerja disini?" Tanya Kiba dengan nada sendu. Aku menaikkan alisku lalu menatap Ino, yah sepertinya Ino sudah memberitahu mereka. "Ya, itu benar. Karena kurasa tugasku disini sudah selesai, lagipula aku punya urusan lain yang harus kuselesaikan dirumah"

"Apakah walaupun kau sudah pergi dari rumah ini kita masih bisa bertemu denganmu, maksudku berteman?" Kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya dengan nada datarnya, kurasa ia juga merasa kehilangan tapi mungkin terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkannya hmm. Tapi pertanyaannya membuat dadaku sedikit mencelos.

"Aku…. Tidak tahu. Tapi kemungkinan besar kalian tidak akan melihatku lagi. A-Aku akan pergi keluar negeri" Aku menundukkan kepalaku tidak tahan menatap wajah mereka yang terlihat sendu, mendengar pernyataan bohongku itu. Kecuali Ino dan Sakura yang memang sudah mengerti maksudku. Demi tuhan, aku tidak bermaksud membuat mereka sedih dengan membohongi mereka. Tapi mana mungkin aku mengatakan 'Kalian masih bisa bertemu denganku dalam sosok Hinata Hyuuga' itu sama sekali tidak akan aku katakan.

"Jadi kau akan pergi?" Kali ini Karin yang bersuara. Ha, kenapa dengannya? Aku pergi toh bukan masalahnya kan! Entah kenapa semakin kesini aku tidak menyukai Karin.

"Apa Baa-san dan Jii-san sudah tahu?" Sakura bertanya. "Ya, mereka sudah tahu dari awal bulan ini" Jawabku. Aku memandang semuanya yang kelihatan sedih, oh please jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu. Membuatku tidak tahan saja ingin membongkar semuanya, namun tidak akan pernah aku lakukan.

"Kalau begitu kami akan tetap melanjutkan untuk menginap disini sampai hari kau pergi" Kiba menyahut semangat "Kami akan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu" Tambah Shino dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum haru. Jadi begini ya rasanya mempunyai teman?

.

.

Aku membuka kulkas mengambil air putih untuk menghilangkan rasa hausku. Setelah tadi berkebun dengan yang lainnya, menanam bunga, mengajari mereka caranya merawat lingkungan membuatku sedikit haus. Aku tersentak kaget namun untung aku tidak berteriak, saat kututup pintu kulkas kutemukan Naruto sedang berdiri disamping konter dapur dekat arah jalan mau kedapur.

"Kau mengagetkanku" Seruku menatapnya. Ia hanya menatapku lekat lalu berucap "Maaf" dan melangkah ke arah tempat cuci piring disebrang tempatku berdiri. "Belajarmu sudah selesai?" Aku memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang meletakkan pisau-pisau ketempatnya, "Ya" Jawabnya singkat. Dan setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti kami, aku menelan ludah gugup. Entahlah hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan tapi ia terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini. Maksudku ya aneh, walaupun setiap harinya dia memang aneh, tapi sekarang anehnya berbeda. Ya ampun kenapa jadi berbelit-belit begini sih. Masa bodoh mau dia aneh, itu bukan urusanku.

"Naruto" Akhirnya kukeluarkan juga suaraku yang sedari tadi tertahan ditenggorokan. "Hmm?" Naruto menyahut tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya yang menurutku hanya berpura-pura sibuk saja. Lihatlah, sejak kapan seorang Naruto yang kerjaannya hanya bisa makan mau mencuci piring? Ini patut dicatat dalam rekor bersejarah keluarga Namikaze. Oke, itu berlebihan. "Kau sudah mau mencuci piring? Wow aku terkesan" Sahutku dengan nada kagum yang dibuat-buat, dia masih saja menekuni kegiatannya itu membuatku mengkerucutkan bibirku sebal. "Well, aku jadi lega untuk pergi dari rumah ini hari senin nanti" Aku sudah mulai kesal dicampakkan olehnya, ya aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya. Dan yap ia menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatapku "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mulai senin nanti kau bebas Naruto. Aku akan berhenti menjadi bodyguardmu. Kau pasti senangkan?" Ya sudah pasti ia senang. Aku menatap Naruto yang terdiam ditempatnya, kenapa dengannya? Kukerutkan keningku sedikit khawatir. Aku tahu dia terlampau senang, namun bisa tidak jangan bersikap berlebihan seperti itu?

Aku berkacak pinggang menatapnya yang tetap terdiam seperti seorang manula yang mendadak terkena stroke. Sungguh mengerikan "Aku tahu kau senang sekali aku akan pergi dari sini. Namun caramu merespon sedikit mengerikan. Apakah itu normal ketika kau sedang dalam keadaan sangat senang?" Aku memandangnya mengangkat sebelah alisku. Tiba-tiba pandangan kosongnya berubah tajam saat menatapku.

Naruto berjalan mendekatiku yang berdiri didepan konter dapur, masih dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. "Kau berniat pergi?" Naruto sepertinya sedang emosi membuatku sedikit meneguk ludah takut melihatnya yang tidak seperti biasanya "Kau tahu apa? Kalau kau ingin pergi dari sini tidak perlu menunggu sampai hari senin. Besok pun kau bisa atau kalau kau mau detik ini juga kau bisa pergi dari sini" Bentak Naruto yang membuatku tersentak kaget, ia menggebrak konter dibelakangku sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar bentakannya yang mengejutkanku, ia ingin aku pergi hari ini juga? Aku tidak heran dia begitu membenciku, namun mengapa harus sampai membentak seperti itu, seolah-olah aku pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal hingga membuatnya bersikap seperti itu padaku. Apakah aku sebegitu tidak diinginkan olehnya? Apa salahku? Tanpa sadar air mata turun dari kedua mataku.

Hinata POV End

.

.

.

Naruto POV

Aku menutup pintu kamarku kasar, mungkin lebih tepat disebut membanting. Kusenderkan tubuhku pada pintu, menjambak rambutku kuat-kuat. Sampai bisa kurasakan perih dikepalaku. Perih ini belum seberapa dibanding perih didalam hatiku kini. Setelah harus berjuang sendirian merasakan kesakitan dalam perasaan tak lazim ini, sekarang aku harus dihadapkan sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan lagi. Ia akan meninggalkanku disini, setelah semua yang ia lakukan padaku dengan seenaknya sekarang ia ingin meninggalkanku? Aku semakin membencimu. Aku membencimu hingga rasanya aku ingin menculikmu dan membawamu pergi dari dunia yang berniat memisahkan kita.

Aku berjalan mendekati kaca didalam kamarku. Lihatlah dia Tuhan. Dialah pria yang melanggar ketentuan kodratmu. Dia laki-laki, seharusnya jatuh cinta pada perempuan bukan? Namun nyatanya dia malah menjatuhkan hatinya pada seorang lelaki, Tuhan. Tidakkah kau berniat menghukumnya? Bunuh aku siapapun, bunuh aku agar terbebas dari penderitaan ini! Aku mengepalkan tanganku lalu menonjok dengan keras cermin itu, berkali-kali hingga hancur. Tak peduli tanganku yang berlumuran darah.

Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu hingga aku membencimu? Kau ingin tahu? Kesalahanmu adalah kau sudah dengan lancang mencuri hati ini yang seharusnya kuberikan pada seorang wanita. Bukannya dirimu, Neji Hyuuga!

Naruto POV End

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author POV

Tangan kirinya sibuk memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam koper namun kemudian terdiam sebentar begitu mendengar penuturan orang diseberang sana. Hinata memindahkan ponselnya ketangan kirinya dan menempelkannya kembali ketelinga.

"Ya, Kushina Baa-san. Aku harus pulang malam ini, maaf ini memang mendadak sekali. Namun aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa menunggu sampai hari senin" Terdengar sahutan disebrang sana, membuat Hinata sedikit tidak enak.

"Ah. Kushina Baa-san sudah terlampau baik denganku. Aku hanya tidak enak saja harus pulang secepat ini, tidak sesuai dengan perjanjian yang seharusnya hari senin nanti" Hinata hanya bisa terharu mendengar penuturan Kushina lagi. "Terima kasih atas pengertiannya Baa-san, maaf aku hanya bisa pamit lewat telepon. Sampaikan salamku untuk Minato Jii-san. Ya, aku pasti akan terus mengingat kalian" Dan Hinata menutup sambungan telepon itu, bertepatan ketika seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Hinata, apa kau yakin akan pergi malam ini juga?" Ino menatap Hinata sedih. "Ya, Ino. Aku sudah menghubungi Kushina Baa-san tadi dan juga Kakashi-sensei sudah dalam perjalanan kesini untuk menjemputku" Sahut Hinata menyibukkan kembali dirinya pada pakaiannya yang sebagian belum masuk kedalam koper, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan sedih orang yang sudah dianggap sahabatnya itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin pergi sekarang? Kau tahu yang lain sedih sekali mendengar keputusanmu" Ino berbicara lagi mencoba mencari tahu penyebab Hinata ingin pulang. Pasalnya raut wajah Hinata tiba-tiba saja berubah tidak seperti biasanya. Seperti tengah memendam sesuatu. "Aku. Hanya…. Neji nii-san sudah memaksaku untuk secepatnya pulang" Hinata terdengar ragu mengatakannya "Jangan ganggu aku Ino. Aku sedang fokus membereskan barang-barangku" Hinata melanjutkan lagi membuat Ino membungkam mulutnya saat ingin berbicara lagi.

Hinata terdiam lagi saat mengingat sesuatu lalu beralih menatap Ino. "Ino. Aku ingin kau dan Sakura tetap merahasiakan identitasku untuk selamanya, jangan pernah memberitahu siapapun, sekalipun itu Kushina Baa-san atau Minato Jii-san. Kau mengerti?" Ino menatap Hinata terkejut. "Apa maksudmu? Semua berhak tahu, apalagi Naruto".

"Aku bilang jangan pernah beritahu siapapun Ino. Apalagi Naruto!" Hinata membentak Ino. Gadis ponytail itu terkejut atas bentakan dari Hinata dan menatapnya nanar. "Ma-Maafkan aku Ino. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu" Hinata menatap Ino dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Membuat Ino yakin pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu hingga membuat Hinata seperti ini. "Tidak apa Hinata. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, kau hanya sedang kalut. Dan aku tidak akan bertanya macam-macam lagi. Dan untuk masalah rahasiamu, kau tenang saja aku dan Sakura tidak akan membongkarnya. Kau tenang saja ya" Ino mengusap bahu Hinata meyakinkan. "Terima kasih Ino" Hinata menatap Ino dengan satu tetes air mata yang sudah jatuh dari manik lavendernya.

.

.

.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu sebagai Neji Hyuuga. Karena setelah ini aku akan bertemu denganmu sebagai Hinata Hyuuga" Sakura berbisik lirih ditelinga Hinata membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Neji" ucapnya lagi. Kali ini Kiba yang berjalan mendekati Hinata "Hei, senang sekali rasanya bisa mengenalmu Neji. Semoga lain waktu kita bisa bertemu lagi" Kiba menepuk pundak Hinata. Shino dan Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan ikut menepuk pundaknya sebagai tanda perpisahan tanpa pelukan.

Hinata beralih memandang Ino "Kita tadi sudah mengucapkan kata perpisahan didalam" Kata gadis ponytail itu membuat Hinata terkekeh geli.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana, Naruto? Dia tidak memberikan salam perpisahan? Dasar dobe" Seru Sasuke dingin. "Tidak perlu. Sasuke" Sahut Hinata datar "Kakashi-sensei sudah lama menungguku. Aku akan pergi sekarang" Hinata berbalik berjalan memasuki Sedan yang terparkir tidak jauh. Hinata membuka jendelanya dan melambaikan tangannya kepada yang lainnya sampai Sedan itu menghilang dari kediaman rumah Namikaze.

Sementara itu dari balik jendela dilantai dua sepasang iris sapphire hanya memandang semuanya dari sana. Sepasang sapphire yang tidak lagi bercahaya.

.

.

.

Kakashi melambaikan tangannya pada Neji yang berada di depan pintu sebelum Sedan itu berlalu pergi. Hinata tersenyum menatap Nii-san nya itu setelah hampir dua bulan tidak bertemu. Hinata berjalan mendekati Nii-sannya lalu berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Do you miss me?" Serunya sambil tersenyum manis membuat Neji memutar kedua matanya, namun kemudian memeluk erat adiknya itu. Hinata balas memeluk Neji. "I miss you little girl" Gumam Neji.

Pada akhirnya Hinata kembali lagi ke kehidupannya seperti semula. Di rumah, duduk manis menunggu Tou-san nya yang empat bulan lagi baru pulang.

"Kau harus pakai penyubur rambut supaya rambutmu cepat panjang" Ceramah Neji melihat rambut pendek adiknya. "Ya, akan kulakukan" Hinata menyahut malas. "Jadi bagaimana, pesan kesanmu selama bekerja disana?" Neji bertanya antusias. "Biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa" Sahutnya cuek. "Hei. Sejak dari sana kau sama sekali tidak menyenangkan" Neji menggerutu. Hinata mencibir membalas perkataan Neji.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan bekerja disana? Aku sudah rela menggantikanmu selama dua bulan, namun kau tak mau melanjutkannya?" Seru Hinata cemberut. "Hei, aku tidak pernah memintamu menggantikanku ya. Itu kemauanmu sendiri" Neji mengingatkan "Kemarin Tou-san menelponku dan ia menyuruhku untuk mulai fokus belajar mengelola perusahaan. Lagipula tidak mungkin kan tiba-tiba sosok Neji Hyuuga berganti rupa" Lanjut Neji.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu penerus perusahaan jatuh ketanganmu bukan ketanganku?" Seru Hinata senang. "Ya, mau bagaimanapun aku ini laki-laki dan anak pertama pula" Seru Neji datar. "Ah kalau begitu belajar yang rajin ya Nii-san. Jadilah kelak pemimpin yang bertanggung jawab, adil, baik hati dan tidak sombong" Hinata berseru senang. Yah setidaknya berita ini membuat Hinata melupakan sejenak tentang pria pirang itu. Hinata terdiam memikirkan pria pirang itu lagi, tidak ada penyesalan pada keputusannya sebab pria itu sendiri yang menginginkannya. Namun untuk apa selamanya terpuruk? Come on, Have fun 'cause You Only Live Once.

Ya Hinata bersenang-senanglah, bahkan kau tak menyadari bahwa kepergianmu dari rumah Namikaze telah meninggalkan kesedihan mendalam bagi pria pirang yang kini tengah meringkuk dilantai kamarnya yang berantakkan dengan pecahan beling didekat lemari dan jemari yang berlumuran darah.

**Bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskan perasaanku saat ini? Bahkan dengan sebuah penyesalan yang teramat besar pun tidak akan mampu mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Mau bales review dulu nih**

**.**

**Andai kau tau naruto, hinata itu perempuan. Ya udah yosh semangat buat author. Lanjutkan**

Ya, andai Naruto tahu -galau- Udah next nih

**lanjuuut...**

Udah nih

**uwaaa makin seru aja nih!  
Ditunggu kelanjutannya :)**

Waaa arigatou. Udah lanjut tuh

**lanjut kk**

sudah ya

**kapan Naruto tau identitas sebenarnya Hinata.  
lanjut.**

Kapan ya? Yosh udah di next nih

**Kurang panjang.. heehehe ._.v**

**Makin seru aja nih, lanjuttt!**

Semoga chap 5 sudah cukup panjang ya. Yap sudah lanjut nih

**aduh fic nya kereeeeeeeeen badass thor lanjut thor kesian naruto hahahaha TT**

aaaaaaa makasih. Iya pukpuk buat Naruto

**tolong lanjutkan..  
dan buatlah Hinata yg di ff ini berperan sebagai Neji menyadari perasaannya kpd Naruto..  
buat cemburu gitu..  
update kilat ya..**

Hinata disini kurang peka. Dua-duanya sama-sama gak peka sih, jadi ribet gini yak haha.

Lihat kedepannya aja deh ya. Nih udah diupdate

**duh kasiannya naruto #evilsmirk  
jadi ngegalau gitu nyangka dirinya nikung...**

**lanjutkan ya... makin seru nih**

Iya Naruto nya kasian ya :( Tapi semakin dia galau semakin saya senang haha -evil laugh-

Yosh udah dilanjut nih

**Duuh.! Padahal udah cinta, tapi logika menghalangi.. Sebentar lagi waktu Hinata untuk menggantikan Neji akan habis.. Gimana nih.?! Ditunggu lanjutannya.. Next.**

Cinta ini.. Kadang-kadang tak ada logika -sing- -digeplak-

Ya emang udah habis waktu Hinata -teng nong- Kita lihat kedepannya bareng-bareng. Udah next nih

**Huweee keren! keren *0*)/  
Oya, Naru udh mulai.. Hina'nya kapan nie? XD**

Lanjuutt nee sangat ku tunggu loh, Ganbarre nee jngan lama2 *plakk xD  
#Ngilang

Huwaaa arigatou. Hinata nya udah tuh kayaknya, mungkin.

Iyaaaa udah lanjut nih -ikut ngilang-

**Kurang panjang author-san  
Hina kaya ny mulai cemburu tu, Naru kebangetan, chap dpan apakah penyamaran Hinata akan terbongkar? Ok keep writing!**

Semoga yang ini udah panjang ya.

Kenongkarnya kapan-kapan aja yah :3

**Wah, kasihan Naruto. Yang sabar ya, nak.  
Oke, lanjut terus ya. Ganbatte!**

Naruto nya udah sabar kok lagi pundung tuh dipojokkan :3

Udah lanjut nih

**Kereen, Lanjutt**

Arigatou. Udah lanjut nih

**Lanjut**

Sip

**Ah, kapan naruto tau hinata yg nyamar ? Makin penasaran. Yosh lanjut, keep writing.**

Kapan-kapan :3

**A****AA KAPAN HINATA BUKA PENYAMARAN!? JADI GREGET**

Kapan ya?

**Wah menarik..!.  
Lanjutkan...**

Thanks. Ya nih udah lanjut

**sugoii, bagus banget ceritanya.  
semakin seru, ditunggu kelanjutannya:D**

Arigatou... Sudah dilanjut nih

.

.

.

**Yaaaaa selesai bales-balesnya, and finally chap 5 already updated. Semoga tidak mengecewakan...**

**Mind To Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sebelumnya**

"Minggu depan kau sudah berhenti bekerja disini?" Sakura menatap Hinata tidak percaya. "Ya, aku hanya bekerja disini dua bulan"

"Oh ya? Cinta sesama jenis ya. Aku jadi penasaran dengan film yang kau ceritakan itu Kiba. Bagaimana caranya mereka bisa bersama?" Seru Karin menatap Kiba penasaran. "Mereka tidak bisa bersama. Yang namanya cinta terlarang seperti itu selamanya pun tidak akan pernah bisa berakhir bahagia. Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersama, sekalipun cintanya seluas dunia. Dunia pun tidak akan membiarkan mereka bersatu!" Sahut Kiba berapi-api. Naruto terpaku menatap Kiba, perkataannya serasa menohok keras dadanya.

"Kau tahu apa? Kalau kau ingin pergi dari sini tidak perlu menunggu sampai hari senin. Besok pun kau bisa atau kalau kau mau detik ini juga kau bisa pergi dari sini" Bentak Naruto

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin pergi sekarang? Kau tahu yang lain sedih sekali mendengar keputusanmu" Ino berbicara lagi mencoba mencari tahu penyebab Hinata ingin pulang.

"Ino. Aku ingin kau dan Sakura tetap merahasiakan identitasku untuk selamanya, jangan pernah memberitahu siapapun, sekalipun itu Kushina Baa-san atau Minato Jii-san. Kau mengerti?" Ino menatap Hinata terkejut.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu sebagai Neji Hyuuga. Karena setelah ini aku akan bertemu denganmu sebagai Hinata Hyuuga" Sakura berbisik lirih ditelinga Hinata membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Neji"

"Do you miss me?"

Aku tidak heran dia begitu membenciku, namun mengapa harus sampai membentak seperti itu, seolah-olah aku pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal hingga membuatnya bersikap seperti itu padaku.

Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu hingga aku membencimu? Kau ingin tahu? Kesalahanmu adalah kau sudah dengan lancang mencuri hati ini yang seharusnya kuberikan pada seorang wanita. Bukannya dirimu, Neji Hyuuga!

**..**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance-Drama**

**Rated: T+**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Warning: AU, Typo, OOC, This part full with Author POV**

**Beautiful Boy By Justkatherine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena kepergian lebih sering meninggalkan kesedihan daripada kebahagiaan. Jadi, bisakah kamu kembali?

**3 Tahun kemudian**

Konoha Airport merupakan sebuah bandara terkenal yang berada di Negara Konoha. Bandara ini selalu ramai oleh penerbangan-penerbangan antarnegara. Landasan pacu yang luas, kerapihan dan keindahan yang terjaga, tak mengherankan bandara ini masuk kedalam kategori 10 Bandara terbaik didunia. Terlihat sebuah pesawat bernama Suna Airline bernomor seri 187SA akan mendarat di landasan bandara. Pesawat yang membawa penumpang dari Suna ke Konoha itu sampai setelah sebelumnya melakukan perjalanan selama 2 jam.

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya bersama dua orang lainnya yang kebih muda berjalan keluar dari bandara. Diantara ketiganya, sesosok perempuan bersurai indigo panjanglah yang kelihatan tersenyum senang sedangkan dua lainnya memasang wajah datar. "Welcome back, Konohaaaaaa" Teriaknya lantang saat sudah berada di lobi bagian luar bandara.

'Pletakkk'

Sebuah jitakan mendarat manis di kepalanya membuat gadis itu langsung mengarahkan tatapannya kepada sang pelaku. Sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan ekspresi cemberut "Nii-san, kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku?" Mata itu mendelik menatap kakaknya yang masih memasang wajah datar "Tingkahmu sungguh memalukan. Lihatlah sekitar, banyak orang" Sahutnya datar namun dengan nada sedikit bijak. Memang lelaki itu yang ternyata bernama Neji Hyuuga sudah mengalami banyak perubahan semenjak dari Suna.

"Setelah sekian lama kita berada di Negara lain dan kemudian kita kembali lagi ke tanah kelahiran kita, untuk mengekspresikan rasa senang apa salahnya sih?" Balas gadis indigo itu sengit. Neji hanya menatap malas adiknya itu tanpa berniat membalas ucapannya yang menurutnya tidak penting. "Setelah cukup lama di Suna sifatmu malah semakin menyebalkan, eh" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya "Apakah itu akibat dari otakmu yang konslet akibat terus belajar, belajar daaannnn belajar? Aku tidak heran sih" Lanjutnya bercerocos.

"Sudahlah Hinata jemputan sudah datang, sebaiknya lanjutkan acara debat kalian nanti saja dirumah" Sang Ayah membuka suaranya untuk menghentikan percek-cokkan antara kakak beradik ini, ya walaupun hanya sang adik saja yang cek-cok sendiri.

"aaa Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata tergelak kaget saat mengetahui supirnya yang ternyata adalah mantan gurunya. "Hei, Hinata. Lama tidak berjumpa" Seru Kakashi-sensei tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Hinata memajukan tubuhnya ke depan ke arah Kakashi yang sedang sibuk menyupir disebelahnya sang ayah yang sedang mendengarkan musik melalui headsetnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kakashi-sensei, kudengar kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Anko-Neesan ya" Godanya membuat Kakashi mendadak gugup "Eh, itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak ah kau tahu darimana Hinata? Sebenarnya memang kalau boleh jujur iya begitu memang aku dan Anko itu memang ya begitu" Hinata terkekeh geli mendengar kalimat senseinya yang berantakan saking gugugpnya. 'ternyata salah tingkah itu tidak memandang umur' batinnya. "Kalau begitu aku senang Kakashi-sensei sudah menemukan seseorang yang sensei cintai" Hinata bertopang dagu pada sandaran kursi yang diduduki Kakashi "Semoga pilihan Kakashi-sensei tepat, semoga Anko-neesan adalah cinta sejati sensei. Aku senang sekali akhirnya sensei mendapatkan wanita pujaan setelah sebelumnya aku selalu melihat sensei sendirian. Semoga bisa lanjut kejenjang yang lebih serius" Hinata bergumam sambil bertopang dagu membuat Kakashi tersenyum.

"Hinata" Panggil Kakashi.

"Hmmm?"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh dua" Jawab Hinata cepat membuat Kakashi langsung tersenyum membuat kedua matanya terlihat menyipit.

"Kau sudah cukup besar ya? Kalau begitu kapan giliranmu?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya "Giliran apa sensei?"

"Giliranmu menemukan cinta sejatimu" Seru Kakashi santai tanpa menyadari Hinata yang tersentak kaget dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. "E-Eh itu.. Itu…" Hinata terlihat bingung mau berbicara apa. "Bagaimana bisa dia menemukan cinta sejatinya, berdekatan dengan para pria di Suna yang mendekatinya saja tidak mau" Sambung Neji meremehkan.

Hinata memasang wajahnya datar "Itu karena aku tidak mau dengan orang bodoh". Neji menatap adiknya heran "Bodoh bagaimana? Mereka sangat baik, bahkan mereka tidak segan-segan menunjukkan ketertarikan mereka padamu".

"Nah itu. Aku tidak menyukai perlakuan bodoh mereka yang seperti itu" Sahut Hinata. "Itu namanya romantis bodoh. Kau itu yang bodoh" Neji mencibir. "Terserah mau apa itu namanya romantis. Aku tidak suka dan jangan mengataiku bodoh lagi" Hinata menatap Neji tajam yang dibalas Neji dengan deheman kalem. Kakashi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kakak beradik itu.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Ahhh begitu banyak yang berubah di Negara yang sudah tiga tahun dia tinggalkan ini.

..

..

..

..

"Ayo Shino sekarang giliranmu memutar botolnya" Seru pria yang memiliki tato segitiga dipipinya itu, membuat Shino langsung memutar botol itu. Botol berputar kencang dan berhenti tepat didepan Ino. "Truth or Dare" Tanya Shino tanpa intonasi dikalimatnya alias datar. "Dare" Balas Ino tanpa ragu-ragu. Shino terlihat berfikir untuk menemukan sesuatu "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan menyuruhnya mencium bibirku" Celetuk Kiba menyeringai mesum.

'Bughhhh'

"Lain kali, kau pasti akan kubunuh Kiba" Sahut Ino tersenyum mengerikan pada Kiba yang masih mengaduh kesakitan akibat pukulan maut pada rahangnya. Yang lain tertawa melihat kejadian itu kecuali Sasuke dan Shino tentunya. "Ino" Panggil Shino membuat Ino mengembalikan atensinya pada Shino "Aku mau kau berhasil mengajak Naruto untuk mengikuti permainan ini" Lanjut Shino menunjuk Naruto yang tengah berbaring disofa diruangan itu. "aaa kalau itu sih gampang" Sahut Ino menjentikkan jemarinya.

Dengan langkah perlahan namun pasti Ino mendekati Naruto yang tengah membaca buku dengan sampul buku berjudul 'Bagaimana Menjadi Pebisnis yang Baik'. Ya memang Naruto lah yang akan meneruskan perusahaan besar Namikaze corp yang dibangun sendiri oleh kedua orang tuanya, mengingat Naruto anak tunggal mereka. Jadi kalau bukan Naruto yang meneruskan, siapa lagi?

"Naruto, ikut kami bermain yuk" Sungguh benar-benar hal konyol dalam kehidupan ini. Bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan yang sudah termasuk dewasa berbicara dengan gaya anak kecil yang ingin mengajak bermain? Batin Naruto. Tapi disini Ino memang sedang ingin mengajak bermain kan?

"Aku sibuk" Balas Naruto singkat, padat dan membuat Ino kesal setengah mati. Dengan kasar Ino merebut buku di tangan Naruto, sontak membuat pria itu terkejut dan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. "Kembalikan" Seru Naruto datar namun terdengar tegas. "Tidak mau. Ayolah ikut bermain dengan kami. Kau itu selalu saja berkutat dengan buku. Kelakuan mengerikan apa lagi itu. Apa sekarang kau memilih untuk menyukai buku?" Celoteh Ino. Naruto langsung menatap tajam sepupunya itu membuat Ino mendadak terbatu. 'ups sepertinya aku baru saja menyinggungnya dengan sebuah kata-kata yang sensitive, bodoh sekali kau Ino' batin Ino merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah belajar setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap detik. Pagi, sore, siang bahkan malam. Kali ini saja kau mau bermain dengan kami. Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali kita bermain dan bercanda bersama, kau sekarang lebih memilih buku-buku itu daripada teman-temanmu" Seru Ino mencoba mengubah suasana sekaligus mencurahkan semua uneg-unegnya pada sepupunya yang satu ini.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, memang benar yang dikatakan Ino. Bahkan dia sendiri pun lupa kapan terakhir kali mereka berkumpul bersama. "Tapi aku memang harus banyak-banyak membaca buku, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menggantikan Tou-san mengurus perusahaan. Aku butuh banyak bekal ilmu".

"Yang kulihat selama ini, kau sudah cukup sering berkencan dengan buku-buku itu. Jadi sekarang apa ruginya kau meluangkan waktu sebentar untuk bergabung bersama kami. Ayolah sekalian refreshing" Ino menarik tangan Naruto, memaksa pria itu untuk mengikutinya. Sedangkan pria yang ditarik terpaksa mengikuti.

"Nah.. Aku sudah membawanya kemari" Sahut Ino ceria sembari menunjuk-nunjuk pria dibelakangnya. "Ya, sudah kuduga kau pasti berhasil" Sahut Sakura senang. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya melihat teman-temannya yang duduk memutar dilantai dengan botol kaca ditengah-tengah mereka. "Apa kalian yakin ingin aku mengikuti permainan Truth or Dare ini?" Sahut Naruto ragu. "Iyaaaaaa" Jawab semuanya kompak. "Sekarang duduk" Kiba menarik tangan Naruto untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa diumur kalian yang sudah dewasa begini. Kalian masih semangat memainkan permainan para remaja" Seru Naruto. "Sebelum berbicara seperti itu lihat dulu dirimu sebelumnya. Bahkan kau lebih parah dari kami" Cibir Sakura. "Sekarang aku sudah berubah" Sahut Naruto kalem, membuat semuanya tiba-tiba menatap Naruto. Entahlah tersirat tatapan sendu di mata semuanya.

Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan melihat sekelilingnya lalu mengangkat alisnya sebelah "Kenapa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Naruto memandang semuanya heran namun raut wajahnya masih memperlihatkan ketenangan. "Apa kita jadi melanjutkan permainan ini?" Naruto bertanya membuat yang lain langsung tersadar.

"Ino, sekarang giliranmu" Seru Sakura. Ino langsung memegang botol kaca itu dan memutarnya kencang. Semakin lama, botol itu semakin memelan dan sempat akan berhenti kearah Kiba. Namun entah kenapa seperti takdir, botol itu bergerak lagi walaupun perlahan dan benar-benar berhenti tepat kearah Naruto. Yang lainnya bersorak bahagia didalam hati.

"Truth or Dare" Tanya Ino semangat. "Truth" Jawab Naruto tanpa keraguan. Kemudian mereka bersorak gembira lagi didalam hati. Seperti ada sebuah main set yang saling terhubung diotak mereka kecuali Naruto. Semuanya menatap kearah Ino, memberikan sebuah kepercayaan besar pada gadis ponytail itu. Membuat Ino sedikit was-was karena ia tidak mau memberikan kekecewaan pada semua orang yang sudah mempercayainya. Dengan menarik nafas dan otaknya yang dari tadi sudah menerima radar dari yang lainnya. "Siapa seseorang yang saat ini sedang kau rindukan?"

Lega… Itulah yang dirasakan Ino Yamanaka setelah kepercayaan sekaligus beban yang ditanggungnya kini sudah ia keluarkan. Dan sekarang tinggal menunggu jawaban dari Namikaze muda itu.

Naruto membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab. Ino cs memasang telinga baik-baik untuk mendengar jawaban dari sang Namikaze muda itu. Bahkan Kiba sudah menyalakan alat perekam suara. Sungguh konyol.

"Aku….. Merindukan Kaa-san dan Tou-san" Jawab Naruto kalem membuat yang lain langsung sweatdrop. Ino menepuk jidatnya gemas "Kan kubilang seseorang. Berarti hanya satu bukan dua. Lagipula untuk apa kau merindukan Baa-san dan Jii-san? Kau kan bertemu setiap hari dirumah" Ino menatap Naruto tajam dan bersidekap "Ini bukan sembarang permainan Naruto, permainan ini menjunjung tinggi kejujuran. Jadi aku mau kau untuk jujur".

Naruto menatap Ino memelas, ekspresi pertama yang ditunjukkannya hari ini "Aku tidak mau tahu" Ino membuang mukanya enggan menatap wajah sepupunya yang sedang memelas. Naruto menunduk bingung "Baiklah kalau kalian ingin aku jujur, apa boleh buat. Tapi setelah ini berjanjilah untuk berhenti menggangguku" Naruto kembali ke raut wajah tenangnya. Kemudian pria itu mengambil secarik kertas dan mengambil paksa bolpoin dari tangan Sakura, untuk menuliskan sesuatu disana. Setelah selesai Naruto mengembalikan bolpoinnya pada Sakura dan berdiri. Naruto meremas kertas tadi kuat-kuat terlihat dari urat-urat jarinya yang menyembul serta buku-buku jarinya yang memutih setelah itu menjatuhkan kertas itu begitu saja dan beranjak pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun.

Ino memungut gumpalan kertas itu dan mulai membukanya. Kertasnya sudah sangat lecek bekas remasan. Ino membaca beberapa baris huruf, dua kata, sebuah nama. Namun cukup membuatnya tampak shock, Ino menatap nanar kertas lecek itu mengetahui satu nama yang telah ditulis oleh sepupunya itu, dengan tangan gemetar Ino menjatuhkan kertas itu. Sakura dan yang lainnya tampak penasaran dan khawatir melihat raut wajah Ino, Sakura mengambil kertas yang sebelumnya dipegang Ino, diikuti Kiba, Shino dan Sasuke yang berada disebelah kanan dan kirinya untuk ikut membaca isi kertas itu. Raut mereka pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ino tadi, semuanya tampak terkejut mengetahui isi kertas itu.

'**Neji Hyuuga**'

"Be-Benarkah ini? Tapi kenapa?" Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang mengganjal diotak Kiba, semua ini terasa janggal untuknya dan juga bagi Shino dan Sasuke yang walaupun terlihat tidak ingin berkomentar namun keduanya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Semua yang kulihat dimataku tentang Naruto terhadap Neji seperti seorang pria yang sedang merindukan seorang gadis yang dicintainya. Tapi tidak mungkin, tapi mata Naruto memang menunjukkan hal seperti itu." Kiba terlihat kalut, pasalnya diantara semua teman-temannya Naruto paling dekat dengan Kiba. "Ino, jelaskan padaku. Kau pasti tahu sesuatu kan, kau pasti sudah tahu semua ini kan?" Kiba mengguncang tubuh Ino memaksa gadis itu bicara, gadis itu hanya terdiam dan air mata yang dikeluarkan Ino pun menjadi jawabannya.

Perlahan Kiba merasakan tubuhnya lemas, tidak mungkin sahabatnya mengalami hal seperti ini. Kiba menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Kiba, tenanglah" Sakura mencoba menenangkan Kiba walaupun dirinya sendiri sedang menahan tangis terlihat dari iris emeraldnya yang berkaca-kaca. Sasuke yang melihat itu segera mendekatinya dan membawa gadis pink itu kedekapannya mencoba menenangkannya.

Kiba terlihat mondar-mandir sambil sesekali mengumpat "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, Naruto tidak boleh terus-terusan seperti ini, dia tidak boleh!" Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap Kiba. "Tidak, Kiba. Kita tidak harus memaksanya. Kita bisa mengembalikan semuanya, mengembalikan Naruto seperti semula. Dengan mendatangkan orang yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini" Kiba menatap Ino tidak percaya "Kau gila Ino. Itu justru akan semakin memperkuat perasaannya. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan itu"

"Tidak Kiba. Semua ini hanya kesalah pahaman. Ini salahku, semuanya salahku" Ino kembali terisak. "Apa maksudmu Ino. Salah paham bagaimana?" Tanya Kiba frustasi, menatap Ino yang kembali menangis. Dengan perlahan Ino mencoba berbicara disela-sela kesedihannya "Dulu aku pernah berfikir bahwa perasaan yang Naruto miliki akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Karena itu aku memilih tutup mulut. Namun ternyata dugaanku salah.." Ino terhenti merasakan gejolak kesedihannya kembali memuncak.

Sakura mendekati Ino dan mengusap-usap pundak sahabatnya itu untuk memberi semangat dan Ino kembali sedikit tenang "Setelah tiga tahun berlalu dalam perkiraanku seharusnya perasaan itu memudar atau menghilang. Namun yang kutemukan hari ini ternyata Naruto masih memiliki perasaan itu" Ino lagi-lagi kembali menangis "Saat itu aku hanya sedang berusaha menjadi sahabat yang baik, untuk itu aku memenuhi keinginannya untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya dari kalian. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang sedari awal menutupi ini dari kalian bahkan Sakura yang juga tahu pun aku paksa untuk menutup mulut" Yang lainnya pun beralih menatap Sakura seakan-akan meminta penjelasan pada gadis pink itu, mengingat Ino yang masih terisak akibat rasa bersalahnya itu pun memungkinkan gadis itu tak akan sanggup untuk menjelaskannya.

"Baiklah mulai dari sini biar aku yang mengambil alih ceritanya" Sakura menarik nafasnya. 'ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang, ini mungkin akan menjadi puncak masalahnya. Hinata, tolong selesaikan semua ini' batinnya.

Sudah selama setengah jam Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada Kiba, Sasuke dan Shino dan ekspresi yang ditampilkan ketiganya pun kelihatan kompak dengan ekspresi shock, mulut ternganga, mata melotot.

"Jadi Neji Hyuuga yang pernah menjadi bodyguardnya Naruto sebenarnya adalah perempuan dan namanya adalah Hinata Hyuuga?" Shino menyahut datar "Ya, Neji Hyuuga itu nama kakak laki-lakinya, lebih tepatnya ia menyamar menjadi kakaknya" Jawab Sakura "Jadi inti yang paling terpenting adalah, Naruto sama sekali tidak gay. Selama ini ia hanya menyukai Neji Hyuuga yang sebenarnya adalah Hinata Hyuuga" Lanjut Sakura lagi.

Kiba hanya memasang tampang super duper idiotnya mendengar kisah yang menurutnya hanya ada dalam novel-novel bergenre drama ini sekarang sedang terjadi secara nyata dan lebih tidak dipercayanya lagi semua itu dialami oleh sahabatnya sendiri Naruto Namikaze. Pria pecinta anjing itu benar-benar tidak mau mengambil pusing dengan urusan ini. Tinggal mendatangkan Hinata dan gadis itu akan menjelaskan semuanya, dan taraaa masalah selesai dan semua bisa berakhir bahagia. "Kalau begitu kita hubungi Hinata dan menyuruhnya menjelaskan semuanya" Seru Kiba.

Wajah Sakura mendadak sendu, baru saja ia ingin membuka suaranya lagi namun Ino sudah terlebih dahulu menjawabnya. "Hinata, sudah tidak bisa dihubungi sejak tiga tahun yang lalu".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback On**

'tok tok tok'

"Naruto, apa kau didalam?"

'tok tok tok'

"Naruto?" Kiba mengerutkan keningnya heran tidak mendapati balasan dari dalam. Kiba mencoba membuka pintunya namun terkunci. "Naruto, hey buka pintunya. Kau dengar tidak sih?" Tidak ada jawaban. Kiba yang sudah kesal pun turun kebawah untuk mencari Ino. "Ino apakah kau memiliki kunci cadangan kamar Naruto?" Tanyanya langsung.

"Kushina Baa-san yang menyimpannya, ada dikamarnya. Memang ada apa?" Tanya Ino heran. "Sedari tadi Naruto tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan saat kupanggil pun dia tidak menyahut" Kiba terlihat khawatir. "Baiklah tunggu sebentar aku akan mencari kuncinya." Ino bergegas pergi. "Ya, cepatlah. Kutunggu kau didepan kamar Naruto".

"Ada apa Kiba, kenapa kau terlihat panic?" Kiba yang baru saja akan kembali ke kamar Naruto berhenti sebentar dilihatnya Sakura, Sasuke dan Shino yang baru kembali dari supermarket terdekat. "Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan" Kiba kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sakura dan yang lain menaruh barang belanjaan mereka disofa dan segera menyusul Kiba.

'Cklekkk'

Pintu kamar Naruto pun terbuka menampilkan kamar yang tadinya tertata rapi sudah seperti kapal pecah. Buku-buku berhamburan dilantai, kasur yang berantakan selimutnya pun berada didepan pintu kamar. Membuat mereka semua shock "Kiba, Lihat itu" Ino menunjuk lemari diujung ruangan, cermin dilemari itu sudah pecah dan terlihat bekas darah disana. "Kenapa ada darah disana? Naruto kau dimana?"

"Na-Naruto?" Kiba menatap sosok yang tergeletak dibalik kasur King Size itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Yang lain langsung berlari kearah Kiba, Sakura pun bahkan menutup mulutnya saking tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku" gumam Naruto dengan air mata yang mengalir "Kumohon jangan salahkan aku, aku tidak mau seperti ini" Ino berjongkok mendekati Naruto "Naruto, kenapa begini?" Ino menatap sapphire Naruto yang terlihat kosong lalu memegang tangan Naruto melihat bekas darah yang sudah mengering dijemarinya. "Ino, itu harus segera diobati. Bisa-bisa nanti infeksi" Seru Sakura, Ino hanya mengangguk lalu beralih menatap Kiba, Sasuke dan Shino "Angkat dia, keatas kasur. Sakura, tolong telepon dokter Iruka". Sakura mengangguk

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu disini, untuk tetap disisiku selamanya" gumam Naruto lagi sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

.

.

.

"Tambah satu botol lagi" Seru pria itu dengan suara sedikit kencang berusaha mengalahkan bisingnya suara musik yang berdentum kencang agar sang bartender mendengar suaranya. Sang bartender hanya mengangguk dan memberikan satu botol bir. Tanpa ragu pria itu meminum bir itu langsung dari botolnya tanpa menuangkannya terlebih dahulu kegelas.

Beberapa wanita di klub malam itu datang menghampirinya mencoba menggodanya. Naruto dengan senang hati meladeni perlakuan mereka, lalu pria pirang itu melumat kasar salah satu bibir wanita itu lalu menenggak lagi bir dibotolnya.

"Aku ingin mencoba bir itu dari mulutmu" Seru wanita yang lain dengan nada manja, Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menenggak kembali bir dibotolnya lantas segera meraih kepala wanita itu dan mengecup bibirnya mencoba mengalirkan bir dari mulutnya kemulut wanita itu. Kemudian seseorang menyentak Naruto dan menyeretnya untuk pergi dari sana. "Hei apa yang kau lakukan Kiba? Lepaskan aku, kau tidak lihat aku sedang bersenang-senang?" Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari Kiba lantas menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa disampingnya. Kepala Naruto bergoyang-goyang mengikuti dentuman musik sambil masih menenggak birnya.

"Bersenang-senang katamu?" Kiba mulai kesal dengan Naruto "Kau tahu, sebelum ini aku sudah melihat banyak perubahan pada dirimu. Kau menjadi Naruto yang lebih baik, ini semua berkat Neji yang mendidikmu. Namun sekarang, belum ada satu bulan dia pergi kau sudah mulai kembali menjadi Naruto yang diluar kendali. Bahkan lebih parahnya lagi kau bersikap seperti laki-laki hidung belang yang mencium wanita manapun di klub ini. Neji pasti sangat kecewa denganmu" Naruto tersentak mendengar kata-kata Kiba yang membawa-bawa nama mantan bodyguardnya itu. "Tutup mulutmu Kiba! Jangan bawa-bawa nama itu lagi aku muak mendengarnya!" Bentak Naruto kuat, entah kenapa sepersekian detik Kiba dapat melihat tatapan sendu dari seorang Naruto Namikaze sebelum tatapan itu berganti lagi menjadi tatapan dingin. 'Ada apa dengannya?' batin Kiba mengerang.

"Aku tahu kau ada masalah, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakannya. Namun, jika memang kau menjadi begini hanya untuk pelampiasan dari masalahmu, lebih baik hentikan Naruto" Naruto tertawa menatap Kiba "Bukankah yang seperti ini lebih bagus, Kiba?" Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "It's better to be a freak rather than to be a drama king?" Lanjut Naruto.

Kiba terlihat menghela nafasnya "Naruto. Aku cukup mengerti kau melakukan ini memang inilah yang sedang kau butuhkan. Namun, yang perlu kau ketahui kelakuan yang seperti ini justru akan membuat kecewa kedua orang tuamu. Pikirkanlah apa yang terjadi jika sampai mereka tahu, kau akan membuat mereka kecewa Naruto. Kau akan menyakiti hati kedua orang tuamu" Setelah mengatakan itu Kiba menatap sebentar Naruto yang terdiam sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto berfikir dan tertawa sarkastik setelah menyadari sesuatu "Aku mencium banyak wanita. Namun saat mencium mereka pun aku masih membayangkan dirimulah yang sedang kucium" Naruto tersenyum miris dan melempar botol yang masih berisi bir itu menghantam tembok menyebabkan botol itu hancur seketika. "Kalau aku seperti ini terus, apa bedanya aku dengan kau? Sama-sama menyakiti hati orang lain. Tapi maaf saja, aku tidak ingin disamakan dengan orang sepertimu!". Tanpa sadar tangan tan itu terkepal kuat.

.

.

.

Gadis ponytail itu sibuk mondar-mandir dengan satu tangannya yang sedang memegangi ponsel untuk menempel di telinganya. Berulang kali ia mencoba menghubungi nomor itu namun yang didapatinya adalah nomor itu sedang tidak aktif. Ino mendecakkan lidahnya lantas menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur membuat guncangan kecil.

"bagaimana? Apa masih tidak bisa dihubungi?" Tanya Sakura. Ino dengan malas menoleh kesamping kirinya untuk menatap Sakura yang tengah terduduk di depan meja riasnya "Ya, bahkan sms-sms yang kukirim tidak ada yang terkirim. Sudah beberapa hari ini nomornya tidak pernah aktif" Ino mengarahkan pandangannya kelangit-langit kamarnya.

"Ino, apa tidak sebaiknya kita beritahu yang lain tentang Hinata yang sebenarnya?" Sakura mendekati Ino dan duduk dipinggir ranjang. "Apa? Jangan! Kita tidak boleh melakukannya, ini permintaan Hinata" Seru Ino. "Tapi sampai kapan kita menutup-nutupi hal ini? Memangnya kau tidak merasakan hal aneh pada diri Naruto?" Ino bangun dari posisi berbaringnya "Kita harus tetap merahasiakan ini Sakura apapun yang terjadi. Dan kalau memang harus ada yang memberitahu rahasia Hinata itu adalah Hinata sendiri. Kita sama sekali tidak berhak"

"Tapi, sekarang saja Hinata tidak ada kabarnya. Nomornya pun sudah tidak aktif dari lima hari yang lalu" Balas Sakura. "Kita tidak punya pilihan lain Sakura, saat ini kita hanya bisa menunggu kabar darinya" "Tapi sampai kapan?" Sahut Sakura.

"Sampai kapan pun"

**Flashback Off**

..

..

..

..

Hinata memasang wajah cemberut menatap Nii-san nya yang sibuk menata buku-buku dirak. "Kau tega sekali meninggalkanku berdua dirumah dengan Tou-san. Aku juga ingin tinggal di apartement sendiri" Neji terkekeh mendengar rajukan adiknya. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah jelas-jelas Tou-san tidak mengijinkanmu tinggal sendiri" Neji bersidekap menatap adiknya "Sudahlah terima saja. Kalau kau terus merengek pada Tou-san bisa-bisa kau tidak akan di ijinkan menginap di apartementku" Lanjutnya lagi. Hinata hanya menatap Neji dengan tampang pasrah. "Ah iya. Setelah ini aku akan keluar sebentar menemui teman-temanku untuk melepas rindu. Jadi jika kau ingin pergi tinggalkan pesan" Hinata termenung sebentar 'teman' Hinata menepuk dahinya. 'Bodoh sekali, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan mereka' rutuknya.

Hinata segera mengeluarkan ponselnya yang selama tiga tahun terakhir ini disita oleh Tou-sannya. Ya, selama Hinata dan Neji berada di Suna mereka dilarang memegang ponsel. Untung saja Hinata menyimpan kontak di memori telepon sehingga jika ia mengganti kartu daftar kontaknya masih ada.

Hinata membuka daftar kontak dan menelusuri hingga abjad 'I' ketemulah satu kontak bernama Ino Yamanaka. 'Semoga nomornya masih aktif' batin gadis itu berharap lantas segera menekan tanda calling dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Terdengar nada sambung yang berarti nomor itu masih aktif, Hinata mendesah lega ketika seseorang diseberang sana mengangkat teleponnya.

"**Halo, Ino Yamanaka disini. Dengan siapa saya berbicara?"** Hinata tersenyum terharu mendengar pemilik suara yang sangat ia kenal. "Halo, Ino. Masih ingat denganku?"

"**Kau siapa?" **Hinata makin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku Hinata Hyuuga. Semoga kau masih mengingatku"

..

..

..

"Jadi, ayahmu membeli apartement disamping rumah?" Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang menatap ke arah gadis bernama Ino itu. "Iya, baa-san. Ia membelikannya untukku" Kushina menatap Ino lagi "Tambah sepi rumah ini jika kau pergi" Ino terkekeh geli "Apartementku berada disebelah rumah ini, Baa-san. Aku masih bisa sering kesini".

"Itu benar Kushina. Kau berlebihan sekali" Ucap Minato. "Aku kan hanya ingin dirumah ini ada anak gadisnya untuk menemaniku" Kushina menghela nafasnya. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak suruh Naruto saja untuk cepat-cepat menikah" Usul Ino membuat pria pirang yang sedang berkutat sendiri dengan sarapannya mendelik tajam pada gadis ponytail itu. "Ah iya kau benar sekali Ino. Naruto, kapan kau akan memperkenalkan kekasihmu pada Kaa-san?" Kushina menatap Naruto penuh harap.

"Siapa yang mau ku kenalkan? Aku tak punya kekasih" Sahut Naruto datar masih sibuk dengan makanannya. "Kalau begitu cari, umurmu sudah dua puluh tiga Naruto. Masa kau tidak tertarik pada satu wanita pun?" Kushina merajuk. Naruto menghentikan kegiatan makannya, selera makannya mendadak hilang "Aku sudah selesai" Sahut Naruto datar dan meninggalkan meja makan tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Kushina "Naruto, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Kaa-san" Kushina memasang wajah cemberutnya. Sementara itu Ino terlihat memandang sendu kearah Naruto pergi.

Tiba-tiba suara ponsel bordering, Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berbunyi dan mendapati nomor yang tak dikenal menelponnya. "Baa-san, Jii-san. Aku juga sudah selesai, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Setelah berkata Ino segera melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan sambil menjawab telepon itu.

"Halo, Ino Yamanaka disini. Dengan siapa saya berbicara?" Dan suara disebrang sana terdengar membuat Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya " Kau siapa?" Tanyanya. Dan balasan dari sebrang sana kali ini membuat Ino sukses membuka mulutnya tidak percaya "Hi-Hinata?"

..

..

..

Terlihat seorang gadis indigo tengah jalan mondar-mandir di gazebo taman sesekali iris lavendernya melirik kesana kemari seperti mencari seseorang. Setelah lama berdiri Hinata memilih untuk duduk disebuah kursi ditaman itu, namun baru saja berbalik untuk duduk tiba-tiba saja seseorang menubruk tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Hinata… Aku rindu sekali denganmu" Gumam orang itu yang ternyata adalah Ino. "Aku juga merindukanmu" Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik Hinata untuk segera duduk. "Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau mengenaliku?" Tanya Hinata sedikit heran. Ino terkekeh geli "Dari rambut indigomu. Selama aku hidup dan melihat banyak orang, yang mempunyai rambut berwarna indigo hanya kamu" Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sekarang rambutmu sudah sangat panjang" Ino menatap surai Hinata. "Ah iya. Tou-san melarangku memotongnya lagi" Ino kemudian menatap Hinata serius. "Sudah tiga tahun ya. Selama itu kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" Hinata menatap Ino dengan tatapn maaf "Maafkan aku Ino karena menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa memberi kabar sebelumnya. Sebenarnya selama tiga tahun ini aku berada di Suna untuk kuliah disana. Saat itu Tou-san mendadak sekali mengabarinya sehingga aku lupa mengabarimu dan lagi saat sampai disana ponselku langsung diambil oleh Tou-san. Karena aku dan kakakku dilarang memegang ponsel selama berada disana. Aku ingin mengirimmu email namun aku tak mengetahui alamat emailmu" Hinata memandang Ino takut-takut "Kau berhak marah padaku".

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Tentu saja aku tidak akan marah padamu, kecuali kau sengaja menghilang baru aku akan sangat amat marah padamu" Ino tersenyum. Hinata ikut tersenyum "Terima kasih Ino".

"Oh iya Ino. Bagaimana kabar yang lainnya? Ahh aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu Sakura dan yang lainnya" Tanya Hinata. "Mereka semua dalam keadaan baik kok, Hinata" Sahut Ino tersenyum. Raut wajah Hinata berubah saat memikirkan sesuatu, mulutnya terbuka ragu-ragu ingin bertanya pada Ino "Ngg… Bagaimana dengannya?" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung dengan yang dimaksud Hinata. "Naruto" Hinata menyebut nama pria itu dengan pelan. Ino kemudian tersenyum menggoda kearah gadis indigo itu "aaa dia baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir, dia bisa melalui semuanya dengan baik" Ino mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius kembali "Walaupun dia masih memiliki perasaan itu" Hinata menatap Ino terkejut "Be-Benarkah, ku-kupikir sudah tiga tahun lamanya…".

"Ya tadinya aku juga berfikir sama denganmu. Namun kenyataannya memang seperti itu Hinata. Aku bahkan yang lainnya masih melihat itu semua dari matanya setiap kami membicarakanmu" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya "Oh ya, ada hal penting lainnya yang ingin kuberitahu" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya kembali menatap Ino. "Yang lain sudah tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Namun kau tidak perlu khawatir karena keluarga Namikaze termasuk Naruto belum kami beritahu. Untuk masalah mereka, kami mengetahui bahwa kami tidak berhak namun itu hak mu untuk memberitahu mereka".

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Maksudku aku tidak siap" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lagi "Maka persiapkanlah, kau hanya butuh waktu dan kami semua akan membantumu" Ino memberikan semangat pada Hinata membuat gadis lavender itu sedikit tenang.

..

..

..

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**haiiiiii lama ya update nya? Lama gak sih? Maaf deh kalo lama hhaha -gila-**

**semua review aku bacaaaaa tapi maaf aku lagi-lagi gakbisa bales, karena internetnya disini lola banget deh, updatenya aja butuh perjuangan. jadi aku rangkum aja ya balasannya dibawah ini...**

**Buat yg nyuruh lanjut, nih udah dilanjutkan. Nah untuk masalah perpanjang words itu gak tentu ya tergantung otak bebel aku. Karena aku ngetiknya spontan -jadi kalo belum mau ngelanjutin aku gak bakal ngetik- jadi kalau aku lagi banyak ide pasti bisa panjang, tapi kalau udah mentok ya mau gimana lagi ya kan? Kan aku masih termasuk pemula dalam hal nulis.**

**Nah ngomongin soal typo, ternyata di chap 5 kemarin ada typo berat nih, wuaaaaaa!**

**'utsukushi hana-chan: Ada typo atau apa nie ._ "Hinata, apa benar senin depan kau sudah berhenti bekerja disini?" Tanya Kiba. Apa kiba sma yg lain tau neji tu Hinata dan bkan cman Naruto yg gk tau ?  
Keren xD lanjut updatex jgn lma" yak'**

**itu fix kesalahan teknis penulisan alias typo ya hana-chan dan juga readers lainnya!**

**Naruto sama Hinata pasti ketemu lagi kok, kalau gak ketemu gimana saya mau menyatukan mereka?**

**Yaudah ya sekian dari saya...**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
